Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture
by linxya
Summary: Et si Lévy était en fait une traître ? Si elle avait rejoint Fairy tail dans le but de les détruire ? Voilà ma première fic, basé sur Lévy et Gajeel, dans une touche d'aventure, de romance et d'humour. Il y aura peut être un lemon mais je ne sais pas encore (de toute manière je préviendrai auparavant). Ma première fic
1. Chapter 1 Départ

Ce matin tout était calme dans la ville de magnolia, il était encore tôt, pourtant dans la guilde une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regardait attentivement le tableau des annonces. Il y en avait une quantité impressionnante, pour tous les goûts et tous les niveaux, pourtant aucune ne semblait correspondre à ses recherches.

-Alors Lévy tu trouve ton bonheur ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

La dénommé Lévy se retourna et adressa un sourire franc à son interlocutrice, une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure blanche et au doux visage.

-Tu tombe bien Mira, j'aurai besoin d'une mission à mon niveau, mais j'aimerais partir du côté de Crocus.

-Crocus ? Pourquoi? Tu as un amoureux la bas ?

Le visage de la petite mage aux cheveux bleu rougit et elle hésita sur la réponse à donner, non elle n'avait pas d'amoureux et à vrai dire elle n'y avait que peut songer, mais comment expliqué son départ pour une ville aussi lointaine sans la présence des ses coéquipiers ? Son esprit réfléchi à cent à l'heure comme toujours et elle bafouilla légèrement.

-Ben…Euh…

La mage des mots, Lévy baissa le regard en se tortillant, gênée, du moins extérieurement, mais à l'intérieur rayonnait un sourire sadique et plein d'ambition.

-Oh! Il fait partie d'une guilde ? Laquelle ? E vous…

-Stop ! Cria Lévy, sil te plait mira, à mon retour je te raconterais tout, mais la…je … et bien je…

La barmaid sourit et repartie derrière son comptoir, mais au lieu d'essuyer un verre elle sorti une pile de papier et trifouilla dedans avant d'en sortit un glorieuse.

-Voilà, c'est ici, je ne devais l'afficher que le mois prochain mais ça vaut bien le coup ricana-t-elle.

Lévy plissa les yeux, Mirajane avait en stock d'autre mission ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle laissa tomber quand la barmaid lui tendit le papier pour regarder la mission.

Recherche assistants pour tournage d'un film

Récompense 60000 jewels

Lévy prit le temps de réfléchir septique, il n'y avait pas d'autres précisions, et visiblement la personne cherchée plusieurs assistant, à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes, elle n'avait pas vraiment la carrure pour trimballer des machines plus lourdes qu'elle, quant à courir partout pour satisfaire des acteurs égocentriques… Non vraiment cette mission ne lui correspondait pas, pourtant elle se devait de l'accepter, il était primordial d'aller à Crocus et ne pouvait pas prendre de congé pour ça, ça paraîtrait trop louche, le prétexte d'une mission était indispensable.

-Tu devrais proposer à d'autre fille de t'accompagner, lui conseilla Mira.

-Ben… en fait… je préférerais être seul… J'ai pas vraiment envie que sa s'ébruite….

Lévy baissa la tête encore plus rouge, tandis que la barmaid avait un regard étrange, un genre de regard qui voulait dire « OH! Que sa ne s'ébruite pas ? Toi ma cocote je vais pouvoir te faire chanter hé hé »

-Je vois Lévy, en ce cas bonne chance alors.

Sur cette dernière phrase elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations tandis que la mage des mots lâché un soupir soulager. Elle rangea soigneusement la mission dans son sac avant de quitter la guilde, inutile de traîner ici, elle préférait partir tant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers Fairy Hill prendre ses affaires puis vers la gare de magnolia pour prendre son billet de train. Une heure d'attente avant le départ de ce dernier et encore trois autres de voyage avant le terminus. De quoi penser à la suite, sans oublier de se détendre. D'avance elle savait qu'en arrivant elle devait prendre contact avec le responsable de l'annonce, puis se trouver un logement discret et enfin accomplir sa vrai mission, sans se faire pincer. Elle soupira avant de prendre un livre et se plonger avec délice dans son roman. Le temps de lire cinq chapitres et hop elle arrivait à destination.

A la guilde tout aller pour le mieux en ce début d'après midi, une joyeuse bagarre avait encore éclaté, Erza était en mission et le maître à une de ces ennuyeuses réunions. Seul Jett et Droy avait mauvaise mine, leur coéquipière adorée était partie sans eux et Mira refuser de leur avouer ou elle était. Personne ne se doutait que dans l'ombre une menace grandissait risquant d'anéantir le quotidien si plein d'entrain des joyeux mages de Fairy taill. La bagarre prit fin d'elle-même quand la majorité des membres étaient à terre et surtout le grand perturbateur Natsu qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se produire, Ce n'était pas Titania elle était en mission, le maître ? Partie, alors qui avait oser être plus fort que lui ? Un nouvel adversaire ? Cette réflexion eu pour effet de le regonfler à bloc, il cherché des yeux celui capable de le défier quand il tomba sur Gildart…. Ah oui, effectivement, il l'avait oublié lui, fallait avouer que comme il était rarement là il s'était pas posé la question.

-Toujours aussi bruyant gamin lui dit ce dernier.

-Affronte-moi, je vais-te….

Une pichenette, une et le dragon slayer de feu finit encastré dans le mur sans avoir put finir sa phrase, complètement assommé.

-On commence par dire bonjour imbécile heureux. Hurla le mage Gildart.

S'ensuivi un grand nombre de « bonjour » avant que chacun ne retourne à ses petites occupations. Mirajane entreprit de nettoyer aider par sa sœur Lisana, quand elle perçus un regard braqué sur elle, un regard à vous glacer le sang, loin d'être impressionner elle retourna au bar et rempli une assiette d'acier avant de l'apporter au dragon slayer du même nom.

-Tu voudrais savoir ou es Lévy n'est ce pas ?

Le mage lui jette un rapide regard en grognant avant de répondre

-Qu'est ça peut m'foutre ?

Toujours aimable, n'est ce pas ce Gajeel, mais la barmaid commençait à bien le connaître, et était persuadé qu'avec la mage aux mots ils formeraient un superbe couple, mais pour ça il fallait qu'ils soient réunis, l'amour longue distance ne donnait rien de bon, sans ce départir de sa bonne humeur elle poursuivit.

-Vraiment ? Et si je te disais qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un séduisant jeune homme ?

Gajeel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de manger son acier sans un mot fixant le vide. Mirajane poussa un petit soupir avant de continuer.

-Je vois, après tout c'est sa vie, mais dit moi tu crois qu'elle est capable d'accomplir seul une mission ou elle va servir de garde du corps contre une guilde noire ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le dragon d'acier se figea, puis il tourna la tête vers la barmaid tout en continuant son repas. Parfait, elle l'avait appâté, voyons si elle allait pouvoir le ferrer ?

-Je sais qu'elle est pleine de ressource, mais toute seule, contre six mages noirs. Je suis inquiète.

-Et ? Elle sait ou sont ses limites. A moins que tu es mal fait ton travail ?

Ah ça le sens de la repartie il l'avait, mais c'était parfait, Mira baissa les yeux honteuse, faisant même perlait quelques larmes aux bords de ses yeux, quelle actrice quand même.

-Justement, le client m'a contacté tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que la mission avait changé, avoua-elle d'une petite voix.

Gajeel grogna tout en ce calant au fond de sa chaise avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est tu veux que j'y fasse ? Suis pas sa baby-sitter.

Pour le coup Mira failli exploser de joie, il avait mordu, plus qu'a le remonté et le tour était jouer, décidément elle méritait un oscar.

-Imagine que Jett et Droy l'apprennent, ils sont adorables, mais ils ne pourront pas l'aider pour cette mission.

-Ta plutôt peur de la punition du maître si elle échoue ghi hi.

1partout, balle au centre. Et pour être sur de remporter la victoire, technique secrété n° 3

-Comparé à ce qui risque d'arriver à Lévy ce n'est rien sanglota-t-elle. Et pour l'achever, technique secrète n°26 : Et puis si tu fais sa pour moi, je m'arrangerais pour que l'année prochaine tu sois sélectionner pour l'examen de rang S.

Pendant de longue minute seul le silence lui répondit, et Mira cru bien avoir échoué, adieu son oscar, mais elle avait de la chance, beaucoup, et surtout elle était très persuasive, elle entendit un bruit sec et aigu, de l'acier pulvériser par des crocs, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-C'est ou ?

Et voilà qui clos ce premier chapitre, un peu court à mon goût, j'espère avoir respecter aux mieux les caractères de chacun. Je vous avoue ne pas savoir combien de chapitre durera cette fiction, plus de 5 j'espère, mais sa dépendra, l'inspiration vient en écrivant certes mais les premières lignes sont cruciales. Pour conclure je suis preneuse de tout commentaire (du moment ou ils ne se limitent pas à « c'est nul » Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, mais j'apprécierai que vous m'expliquer pourquoi (sinon comment je m'améliore moi ?). Vous risquer sûrement de voir pas mal de petites fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, je suis nulle en français, bien évidemment mon texte est passé à la correction via le correcteur de Word donc s'il en reste pardon (j'y travaille promis)


	2. Chapter 2: Les missions de Lévy

Chapitre deux, Les missions de Lévy

Lévy avait réglé la première partie de sa mission, à savoir en quoi consister son travail, la réponse était vague au premier abord, et la close du contrat varié, du coup elle courrait partout dans tous les sens pour aider l'équipe de tournage, leurs apportant parfois boisson et nourriture, parfois crèmes en tout genre, et les lacrimas qui servaient à enregistrer, ok ces dernières étaient légères, mais quand on passe plusieurs heures sous un soleil de plombs à courir partout on a tôt fait de s'épuiser. Malgré tout la mage gardé le sourire et exécutée le moindre ordre avec assiduité. A la fin de la journée elle était épuisée, heureusement pour un premier jour le patron plutôt satisfait la laissa partir en quête d'un logement lui conseillant un hôtel pas trop mal ou lui-même et son équipe logée. Elle le remercia et fila vers l'adresse qu'il lui avait remise après avoir récupérer son sac. Prendre une chambre ne s'avéra pas plus compliquer que ça, surtout que son employeur avait du prévoir le coup car quand elle donna son nom on lui remis aussitôt une clé l'informant que les frais était déjà réglés. Bon ça, ça voulait dire que sa serrait retirer de sa récompense, mais bon, elle n'était pas venue ici pour l'argent. Elle tiqua en prenant la clé, elle aurait préféré louer un petit studio ou personne n'aurait put deviner ou elle était, mais refusé pourrait lui apporter des problèmes, l'équipe ne comprendrait pas, de même que ses « amis » de Fairy tail s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Résignée, elle emprunta le couloir que venait de lui indiqué l'hôtesse pour enfin poser ses affaires.

La chambre était de taille raisonnable, un lit double (chouette) un petit bureau avec une chaise, une armoire ou rangé ses effets et une petite salle de bain attenante avec douche et W.C. Elle jouissait également d'un petit balcon avec une superbe vue sur le parc ou ils tournaient actuellement. Après une rapide douche elle décida de partir en ville accomplir sa deuxième mission. Elle déambula tranquillement dans la grande rue avant de tourner dans une ruelle plutôt sordide, dans un renfoncement une petite lampe clignotée faiblement. Sans s'arrêter elle passa en dessous traversant un faux mur et atterrie dans une espèce de salle grisâtre. Ok charmant la déco, quelques bougie par-ci par la, des murs gris foncés, presque noir dénudé de toute décoration, des piliers placés en ligne de part et d'autre de la porte d'entré, et à l'autre bout une porte blanche. Lévy souffla un bon coup et perdit son habituel sourire avant de s'avancer et franchir la fameuse porte.

Un changement de décor radical, derrière elle une salle lugubre, devant une salle resplendissante, de la moquette rouge au sol, des tables en bois massifs couvertes de délicate nappe en soie, des cadres animés représentant des personnages célèbres, sur la droite un bar ou se tenait un homme à la corpulence impressionnante les cheveux court, s presque rasé, il fut le premier à la remarqué. Effectivement il y avait du monde ici, et à première vue du beau monde, à croire qu'elle venait d'atterrir parmi les riches, et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Après un bref regard chacun retourna à ses affaires et Lévy s'approcha du comptoir elle commanda un Capuchino sous l'œil amusé du barman.

-Tu préfères pas une bonne liqueur Lev ?

-Non. Il est là ?

Le barman prit le temps de lui servir sa boisson sans se presser avant de répondre.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Ouais! Bah visiblement ils n'avaient pas la même notion du temps, par ce qu'au bout d'une heure personne n'était encore arrivé et la mage aux mots commencé à perdre patience, surtout qu'elle était fatigué et qu'il lui tardait d'en avoir fini pour aller se coucher. Finalement la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et le silence se fit pendant une bonne minute, le nouvel arrivant prit place au coté de la mage sans un mot, elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, un chapeau haut de forme, un costard noir assortie et une cravate rouge posée sur une chemise blanche. Ah! Et léger détail insignifiant une montre en or au poignet gauche. Lévy farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit livre qu'elle posa sur le bar avant de reprendre sa tasse dans les mains. Une minute passa avant que l'autre ne prenne le livre et l'ouvre. Lentement Lévy entendit chacun reprendre sa discutions et la vie recommençait. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des pages qu'on tournait avec attention, tout comme elle sentit l'odeur du papier mélanger à l'encre, odeur qui aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne l'avait toujours accompagné. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut le livre revenir lentement sur le comptoir posé par une main longue et fine qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de détailler.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant dit l'homme.

Elle se raidit mais ne dit rien, il tourna enfin son regard vers elle avec un mauvais sourire puis poursuivit.

-Il me manque des informations cruciales sur quelques personnes. Et sans cela je ne peux pas agir.

Lévy osa affronter son regard, un visage marqué de trace de griffes, presque défiguré, des yeux vert forêt inquiétant. Péniblement elle déglutit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous manque ?

-Par exemple plus de renseignements sur les dragons slayers, je veux aussi savoir ou sont les autres, ceux de la deuxième et troisième génération. Que tu les rassemble tous à Fairy tail le moment venu ! Et que tu élimine Makarov.

La jeune fille fit un bond sur son tabouret ne cherchant pas à caché sa surprise, elle répondit d'une voix tendue ou sa peur se refléter.

-Je ne peux pas tuer Makarov, je n'en es pas le pouvoir.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, débrouille-toi, tu as trois mois, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.

-Ou… Oui, mais.

-Je te re contacterait plus tard alors reste dans les parages et pense à t'entraîner aussi. Les faibles ne survivront pas tu le sais.

Tout le long la voix de cet homme était restée froide et calme, et très inquiétante, Lévy en tremblait presque, elle se leva et sortit après avoir payé sa boisson. Une fois dehors elle s'adossa contre le mur et se permit de trembler avec un gros soupir. Ce mec lui faisait peur, et parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle secoua la tête en se giflant intérieurement chassant ses obscures pensées. Bon elle n'allait pas rester là tout de même, elle releva les yeux et se rendit compte que la nuit tombée sur la ville, avec un soupir elle se mit en route, pour le moment elle n'avait pas très faim, et puis elle voulait évacuer son stress et pour ça il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, soit lire un bon bouquin, hélas dans l'état ou elle était ça ne la calmerait pas, alors il lui restait la deuxième options, s'entraîner, oui elle était déjà fatigué, mais pas mentalement, et elle savait comment fatiguer son esprit tout en s'améliorant, bon elle risquait de finir sur les rotules, mais c'est ce qui lui ferait le plus de bien.

Le trajet jusqu'au parc lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, surtout par ce qu'elle marchée doucement tout en réfléchissant à la mission que lui avait confiée l'homme au bar, tuer le maître de Fairy tail, rien que ça, autant essayer d'affronter un dragon à mains nu, le résultat serrait le même. Cet homme, il s'appelait Reiji, depuis bien longtemps la mage le connaissait, c'est lui qui l'avait élevée à la disparition de ses parents, un homme froid et cruel, pendant quelques années il s'était occupé du bébé, lui répétant sans cesse qu'un jour elle devrait le rembourser, ce que Lévy s'était acharné à faire en secret depuis son arrivé à la guilde, hélas Reiji n'avait que faire de l'argent, il voulait détruire Fairy tail depuis longtemps, et avait trouvé un espion parfait, voilà ce qu'elle savait de lui, rien d'autre, et jamais elle ne se serrait amusé à lui en demander plus. Il lui avait apprit cependant une chose importante, masqué sa douleur derrière un sourire, c'était devenu une seconde nature pour la jeune femme, bien entendu il lui arrivait d'être triste ou de pleurer, même de s'énerver, et les autres le voyait aisément car elle perdait son sourire, cependant elle pardonnait facilement, la deuxième leçon qu'il lui avait apprise, éviter de se faire des ennemies, surtout plus puissant qu'elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle la mage des mots avait pardonné Gajeel, s'était un ennemie terrifiant, mais avec le temps elle avait vu d'autre facette de lui et avait fini par l'apprécier et lui faire confiance. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de lever la tête vers le ciel, à présent couvert d'étoiles, fini la réflexion et les souvenirs, il fallait qu'elle se vide l'esprit.

Lorsque le Dragon slayers arriva à la gare il se rendit directement à l'adresse que lui avait donnée la barmaid, un parc, géniale, ils logés dans des tentes les gens ? Bah non, il pesta, Mirajeane aurait au moins puis lui donné l'adresse ou ils résidaient sérieux. Un cri retentit au loin et le dragon slayers se figea pour écouter, le vent lui apportant le parfum de Lévy. Il l'avait retrouvé pas trop tôt. Peu désireux de devoir expliquer la raison pour laquelle il était là il grimpa dans un arbre non loin de la mage et s'installa pour l'observer. Pourquoi elle courrait dans tous les sens cette idiote ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle avait posé des piéges grâce à sa magie des mots et dés qu'elle était suffisamment proche ils s'enclenchaient, attaquant leur propriétaire, elle évita habilement le feu qui jaillit de la terre, les branches d'un arbre qui fondait sur elle mais ne put rester debout à cause d'une flaque d'huile, elle glissa sur quelques mètres avant de se prendre le mot « iron » sur la tête en poussant un cri aigu. Gajeel laissa échapper un rictus mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Sadique la crevette, mais pas très doué. Plusieurs fois Lévy recommença son manége balançant ses mots aux hasards histoire d'être sur de devoir se méfiait.

Une bonne heure passa comme çà, le dragon d'acier s'ennuyait ferme, c'était toujours la même chose, elle finissait au tapis, et tout ça pour quoi ? Il y avait-il une raison valable ? Lorsqu'on voulait devenir fort il fallait affronter des ennemis plus forts que soit, ou plus nombreux, c'est comme cela qu'on progressés, pas en luttant contre soit même. Gajeel lâcha un soupir, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepté. Par ce qu'au fond ça lui faisait plaisir ? Certainement pas, par ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Lévy ? Pfff ridicule. Par ce qu'il avait une dette envers elle ? Déjà remboursé, il allait pas passer sa vie à la protéger non plus. Par ce que Mirajeane, lui avait proposé d'appuyer sa candidature au prochain examen de rang S ? Même pas, il était suffisamment fort pour être sélectionner sans une aide extérieur. Non la raison était beaucoup plus simple, elle l'avait saoulé, gonflé, fait ch… Bref elle n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté, alors comme un con, juste pour avoir la paix, il était venu surveiller la mage aux mots, décidé à n'intervenir qu'en cas de besoin, et pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas. Quoi que l'idée de descendre et de montré à la mage comment s'entraîner efficacement lui taraudé l'esprit, il pourrait s'amuser un peu. D'un geste agacée il cassa cette stupide pensée, s'il descendait et l'entraîner elle lui collerait au basque jusqu'à la fin de la mission, et il serrait obligé de l'aider à progresser, alors non-merci. Il entendit un « boom » et écarquilla les yeux, c'était quoi cette nana ? Elle avait enfin réussi à éviter l'huile –pas trop tôt- et à peine le pied pausé sur l'herbe humide elle s'était écroulée de tout son long avec un pauvre gémissement, il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée malgré son souffle bruyant, et pendant un court, très court instant il eut envie d'aller la rejoindre. Mais Gajeel, restait Gajeel, il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour qu'il se montre, alors il resta planté sur sa branche se calant plus confortablement en ce demandant s'il réussirait à dormir tranquillement ou si elle comptait encore l'ennuyer –involontairement, mais ça hors de question de le penser-. En attendant qu'elle se décide il ferma les yeux désireux de se reposer, sachant pertinemment que si elle bougeait ou si quelqu'un s'approcher il le saurait grâce à son instinct et ses sens sur développés.

Lorsque Lévy réussi enfin à calmer les battements de son cœur et à respirer normalement elle n'en pouvait plus, son esprit était vide de toute pensé, exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait, péniblement elle se leva et rejoignit son Hôtel en titubant, prenant appuie sur les murs quand elle le pouvait jusqu'à rejoindre sa chambre, heureusement il n'y avait personne à la réception ou dans les couloirs et personne ne la vie, par contre lorsqu'elle appeau son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain elle fut surprise, elle était couverte de boue et d'huile, ses cheveux était poisseux, emmêler dans des branches et des feuilles, sans parlé de ses habits qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle ressemblait presque à une dryade, ces êtres protecteurs des forêts qui vivaient en leurs seins. Souvent les livres y faisaient référence, surtout ceux traitant de sujet fantastique, bien qu'ils aient plusieurs noms, mais trop épuisé Lévy ne s'amusa pas à les retrouver dans sa mémoire, elle se déshabilla avant d'entrer sous la douche et de s'appliquer à démêler ses cheveux, et les débarrasser de tout corps étranger, oui sauf que quand c'est de l'huile ce n'est pas évident à retirer, oh! Avec de l'eau bien chaude on y arrive tant bien que mal, mais en général sur la peau on n'apprécie pas la forte température, et si vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de nettoyer une friteuse pour la rendre « comme neuve » alors je vous déconseille d'essayer, le résultat est toujours frustrant. Une fois propre –merci la magie qui permet de parer à beaucoup de problème, et aux créateurs de soins- la jeune mage enfila un pyjama, une jolie nuisette limite transparente –offerte en cadeau d'anniversaire par Mira et Lucy- d'un joli rouge. Non! Lévy ne portait pas ce genre d'habit d'habitude, mais elle ne voulait pas offenser ses amis en ne portant pas leur cadeau, et puis elle était toute seule alors bon, elle n'allait pas faire de manière. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin de fermer les volets, certaine qu'a l'heure tardive il n'y avait plus personne. Une fois fait c'est avec délice qu'elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, en travers laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, ne se doutant pas qu'on l'observait de loin elle se laissa transporter aux pays des rêves avec délices.

Gajeel avait suivit discrètement la mage, elle était rentrée à son hôtel, pas trop tôt il allait pouvoir dormir, il allait pour descendre de son arbre ou il s'était caché quand il vit une lumière s'allumer, heureusement il avait de bons yeux et distingua la mage par la fenêtre, il décida de rester quelques minutes histoire d'être sur qu'elle allait enfin faire comme les gens normaux et se coucher, il la vie rentrer dans une pièce et cru qu'elle ressortait, alors il attendit, foutue bonne femme, qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ? Il ne la voyait pas ressortir de l'hôtel et commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas s'assurer que tout allait bien quand il vit la porte se rouvrir, et là, il eut un choc, son cerveau eu un court circuit, figé la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbité il eut le droit à un spectacle dont il se serrait bien passé, mais que pourtant il ne put que regarder, la mage était en nuisette, oui bon ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais la vue du dragon slayers était malheureusement très aiguisée, et la distance les séparant ne l'empêchèrent pas de voir que le tissu était transparent, sauf aux endroit stratégique, mais ce qui en fin de compte rendait la mage encore plus séduisante, ses fines jambes, son Ventre plat, et ce pu.. De nuisette… dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard, lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre il se mordit la lèvre, fort, très fort laissant suinter un filet de sang pour ne pas sauter la rejoindre et lui arracher ce tissu si provoquant qui lui donner des envie bizarres. Il ne reprit pieds dans la réalité que lorsque la lumière de la chambre s'éteint. Il resta là planté tandis que son cerveau redémarrer lentement, ce demandant ce qui lui avait prit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans un état pareil, ce n'était pas normal, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre, dans ce genre de situation il s'énervait, de rage il mis un coup de poing dans le troc de l'arbre et celui ci s'effondra, le dragon avec, si quelqu'un l'avait vu il aurait rigolé tout son soul, lui, le fier dragon slayers tombé d'un arbre aussi bêtement, heureusement personne ne l'avait vu, sinon il y aurait eu un meurtre. Surtout que sa colère ne lui avait pas apporté de réponse, c'était encore plus frustrant. Gajeel se releva enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et partit en maugréant tout un tas d'insulte destinée pour la plupart à la mage, et au fond de lui il espérait ne pas avoir l'approcher de trop prés dans les prochain jours, pas sur de résister à cette envie –de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien d'ailleurs- si elle lui revenait. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ça le perturbait, pour un peu il en aurait… Il s'en méfiait encore plus que d'un ennemie.

Au lever du jour tout était calme dans la chambre, la mage se dépêcha de se doucher et s'habiller avant d'ouvrir ses volets elle sortit sur le balcon, qui d'ailleurs était plus une terrasse car il était au niveau du sol, ou presque, mais bon vingt centimètre plus haut ça restait aux niveau du sol, et fut surprise de découvrir un arbre sectionner, non pas arracher, la moitié inférieur était encore planté dans la terre mais celle supérieur gisait plus loin, les deux morceau était encore relié par une fine écorche qui ne tarderait pas à lâché.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Lévy n'avait évidemment pas la réponse, et n'avait pas le temps de former des hypothèses, elle rejoignit donc la salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, affichant son éternel sourire. L'équipe était-elle aussi présente, ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux et ainsi commença sa journée, comme hier elle servirait de serveuse, et d'homme, enfin de femme à tout faire, la matinée passa tant bien que mal, et c'est une Lévy exténuait qui prit sa pause déjeuner sous un arbre, mais à peine eut-elle mordu dans son sandwich que de puissante mains l'attrapèrent par la taille tout en lui tenant la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle cri, la faisant disparaître parmi les branches.


	3. Chapter 3 Ou l'art de jouer à cache-cach

_**Chapitre 3 : Ou l'art de jouer à cache-cache**_

Gajeel était fou et encore le mot était faible, Lévy venait de disparaître, en un clin d'œil, pas qu'il soit inquiet pour elle, non fallait pas rêver, mais il avait en horreur ce genre de situation, c'était lui le chasseur et jamais un dragon n'aurait laissé filer sa proie. Bon d'accord il n'était pas exactement en chasse, mais quand même, comment avait elle fait pour disparaître aussi facilement. La première seconde de réflexion passé il se concentra sur ses sens, surtout son ouïe et son odorat, maudissant les gens alentour qui faisait un vacarme pas possible, quand aux odeurs, ils y en avaient énormément, celle des arbres, des feuilles, de l'herbe, des humains présents, de leur cosmétique aussi apporté par le vent et celle de la nourriture, quelle idée avait ce type là-bas devant l'entrée du parc que d'y installer sa caravane de poulet rôti. Sans parler du doux fumet que dégagé le métal chaud, bon ce dernier était meilleur froid, mais l'odeur elle était bien plus puissante chaude.

L'odeur de Lévy était encore présente bien sûr, flottant dans l'air, aussi hésitait-il à descendre de sa cachette pour tenter de la localiser plus précisément. Il laissa s'écouler plusieurs minutes pesant le pour et le contre, scrutant attentivement chaque sons, démêlant ceux des gens éparpillés aux quatre coins du parc de celle qu'il cherchait à capter, un gémissement lui permettrait de la retrouver si elle était encore à proximité, mais non, madame disparaissait et ne daignait pas signaler sa présence, tain, en plus elle était tellement petite que si elle était planquée dans un fourré ou derrière une branche un peu trop épaisse il ne la verrait peut-être pas. « Foutue crevette » pensât-il, déjà la dernière fois pendant l'examen de rang S il avait eu du mal à la retrouver, le même scénario allait-il encore se répéter ? Prudemment il descendit et s'approcha de l'arbre en question dans une démarche décontracté, de l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait la d'un simple passant, qui foutait la trouille certes avec ses piercings partout et ses yeux grenats, sans parler de sa coupe entre le style hippie et porc-épic en colère. Intérieurement il bouillait de plus en plus se retenant de déboiser le parc pour la retrouver au plus vite et au diable la discrétion.

Lévy avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait sentie des mains l'emprisonner et l'enlever, croyant à une attaque elle s'était débattue rageusement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui glisse à l'oreille.

-Reiji ne va pas être content.

Elle s'était calmée d'un coup, alors que l'inconnu lâché son emprise sur elle. Tachant de ne pas tomber elle avait voulu faire face à son interlocuteur, mais il la maintient d'une main sur l'épaule, le message était clair il ne désirait pas qu'elle le voie.

-Tait toi, lui dit-il alors qu'elle allait parler. On t'as suivi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais la mage des mots secoua la tête négativement, une main passa devant ses yeux, l'index indiquant le sol. Elle suivit des yeux la direction indiquée avant de sursauter retenant un hoquet de surprise. A quelques mètres en contrebas se tenait une silhouette qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître facilement, une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux longs noirs ébène, un manteau sans manche assortie, un pantalon blanc et des botes clouté noir. Des bras puissants orné de piercings et même si elle ne voyait pas son visage elle l'imaginait parfaitement. La question était qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? L'inconnu devait se demander la même chose, car il lui murmura.

-On va s'amuser un peu. On se retrouve ce soir à l'endroit habituel. Fait comme ci tu ne l'avais pas vu compris.

Lévy acquiesça en silence et l'ombre dans son dos ajouta avant de disparaître.

-Ce soir retrouve moi au lac compris.

Le silence revient alors que la mage se demandait quoi faire, elle vit le dragon slayers passé sous l'arbre ou elle était puis continuer son chemin l'air de rien, une fois sûr qu'il était bien parti elle descendit comme elle put, atterrissant sur les fesses et rejoignit son employeur au pas de courses, un étrange noeud dans l'estomac. Tout l'après-midi alors qu'elle courrait partout elle retournait mille questions dans sa tête et au moins le double de supposition, quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent d'entre elles concernaient Gajeel : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Était-ce pour une mission ? Ou pour la suivre elle ? Si oui dans quel but ? Un pour cent concernait ce que conter faire Reiji en l'apprenant. Sûrement l'éliminer Et les quatre autres restant Fairy tail l'aurait il perçait à jour ? Dans ce cas elle ne pouvait pas y retourner et comment allait-elle s'en sortir. La journée passa plus vite que ce qu'elle ne croyait, l'équipe s'était réunie pour faire le point et Lévy avait pu partir. Peu désireuse de croiser le Dragon slayers elle était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel ou elle espérait être à l'abri.

Elle s'imagina une bonne centaine de scénario différent sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer s'il venait frapper à sa porte. Enfin s'il frappait c'était une sorte de bonne nouvelle, par contre s'il la défoncer elle n'aurait qu'à fuir en espérant réussir à le semer et ça, aucune chance. Pendant près d'une heure elle chercha une excuse à servir aux mages de Fairy tail si elle se faisait prendre, éliminant d'ambler les réponses simples comme « je n'avais pas le choix » ou « il retienne ma famille en otage ». Finalement, elle se décida à prendre une douche et se changer avant de commander un repas dans sa chambre, peu désireuse de mettre le nez dehors avant la nuit. Lorsque cette dernière arriva c'est avec une boule au ventre que Lévy sortie de l'hôtel se retenant difficilement de regarder en tout sens si elle l'apercevait. Le trajet lui parut d'autant plus long et angoissant, surtout que plus elle avançait plus elle savait qu'un piège attendrait le Dragon slayers, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi triste ? Pourquoi avait-elle tellement envie de faire demi tour ? Elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas le choix et c'est ce qu'elle voulait aussi, la fin de la guilde. Pourquoi elle laissa inconsciemment échapper un murmure, la voix brisait tout en fixant le sol.

-Gajeel.

Une capuche sur la tête le propriétaire du nom se figea, elle l'avait repéré ? Visiblement non, car elle continuait à la même allure, alors pourquoi avait-elle murmurer son prénom ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait même s'il ne pouvait pas encore savoir ce que c'était, lentement il mit encore plus de distance entre la mage et lui, il pouvait la suivre à l'odeur alors pas besoin de la voir. En plusieurs minutes elle était sortie de la ville, étrange, il hésita à la suivre, surtout qu'elle laissait derrière elle une odeur de peur, oui les sentiments avaient une essence à eux seul et les dragons slayers était capable de les sentir et les différencies, ce qui parfois pouvait être pratique, bien que rarement utilisé. Il jura doucement avant de repasser dans sa tête les indications de Mirajeane, d'après elle une guilde noire en avait après l'employeur de Lévy, pourtant tous là-bas paraissait détendu, ils ne sentaient pas l'appréhension ou la crainte, c'était bizarre, à moins que la mage des mots est déjà eu affaire à eux. Mouais, pas convainquant, mais alors quoi ? Gajeel n'étant pas un grand modèle de patience décida qu'il s'en foutait, ça faisait deux jours qu'il s'ennuyait ferme et n'avait aucun indice alors au diable si c'était un piège, il pourrait s'amuser un peu pour changer.

Avec un sourire tordu il suivit les traces de la mage jusqu'à arriver près d'un lac, évidemment il n'y avait personne, enfin à part Lévy, il l'observa en silence un moment, elle portait sa tenue orange habituel et était debout de profil le visage rivée vers la lune, les yeux clos. La lune se reflétait sur sa peau tombant directement du ciel, mais aussi par le biais de son reflet dans le lac, donnant une teinte bleuté mais pale à la jeune fille. Elle semblait presque sereine, presque, car il put apercevoir une larme roulée sur sa joue. Bizarrement cette scène lui rappela vaguement celle d'hier et il tressaillit avant de la chasser d'un juron bien choisi dans un geste agacé, ses prunelles ardentes fixant toujours celle qu'il suivait. D'ailleurs elle dut se rendre compte de son arrivée ,car elle tourna son visage vers lui et se mordit la lèvre.

-Gajeel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Lui demanda-elle surprise.

Il la toisa un moment le regard dur, elle l'avait reconnu malgré sa capuche, inutile donc de la garder, cependant quelque chose le gênait chez Lévy, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, agacé il répondit sèchement.

-Qu'est ça peut te foutre ? J' vais encore ou j'veux.

Elle baissa la tête avec un timide « rien », pas sur de la conduite à tenir. Une minute passa sans que le silence ne soit brisé, avec un soupir il se rapprocha du bord de l'eau laissant une certaine distance entre eux, fixant l'horizon il demanda.

-Parait qu'ta des emmerdes avec une guilde noire ?

La Lévy se senti coincé, c'était quoi cette histoire de guilde noir ? Un piège qu'il lui tendait ? Ou cherchait'il à savoir si elle avait besoin de lui ? Elle se gifla mentalement, lui se souciait des autres ? Non ce n'était pas possible. « Et pourtant il t'as déjà aidé par le passé » lui murmura une vicieuse petite voix. Oui c'était vrai, à plusieurs reprises il l'avait aidé et protéger et elle, elle allait le trahir ? Non elle ne devait pas être faible à ce point, fini la comédie des doux sourire, elle avait une mission, elle devait rassembler tous les dragons slayers à Fairy tail d'ici trois mois et s'arranger pour tuer Makarov, tu parles d'une tâche facile. Son cerveau qui carburait à deux cents à l'heure eu une illumination, si elle, elle n'était pas en mesure de terrasser le vieux maître, Gajeel lui avait plus de chance de réussir, mais comment le manipulé ? « Bah bravo une solution encore plus simple dit donc » Lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure. Oui mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Et puis elle ne pouvait, non ne voulait pas serrer plus juste, être la cause de sa mort, du moins, pas comme ça. Résolu, elle lui fit un pauvre sourie et chuchota un « qu'est-ce -que tu racontes » alors que ses yeux criaient un « aide-moi ». La lèvre tremblante elle fit un pas timide vers lui, elle put voir sa pupille la fixée sourcil levée, signe d'interrogation.

-Je vois, répondit'il, je vais la butté cette barmaid en rentrant.

Puis comme ci de rien n'était il s'éloigna, du moins le voulut'il, car il sentit l'air se faire trancher et fit un bond sur le côté évitant ainsi une attaque invisible. A l'affût il chercha dans la pénombre la trace de son ennemie, rien, sur sa droite la pression de l'air changea et il eut seulement le temps d'éviter un nouvel assaut, par contre il ne put esquiver le troisième qui le propulsa dans le lac. Lévy cria son prénom et voulu le rejoindre, mais des mains ferme l'attrapèrent alors qu'on lui murmurait :

-C'est bien, reste de son côté pour l'instant.

Aussitôt une lame se plaqua sur sa gorge tandis que Gajeel remontait à la surface. L'air content d'avoir prit un bain forcé, ou plutôt d'avoir enfin le droit à un peu d'action. Effectivement vu son rictus carnassier ça allait saigner, il jeta un rapide regard sur la mage aux mots qui se débattait, ou plutôt à la lame posé sur sa jugulaire, avant de se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant. Un homme visiblement, qui portait un masque grisâtre masquant son visage, de taille moyenne. Mouais encore fallait il qu'il accepte un peu de venir tâter de l'acier.

-Je vois que tu est bien informé, par contre tu n'aurais jamais du venir, dommage la fille va mourir. Sauf si tu te rend.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil, se demandant si ce mec était sérieux ou pas, lui se rendre ? n'importe quoi. Il n'allait tout de même pas courber l'échine pour sauver Lévy ? Surtout que c'était sûrement un piège, enfin le piège en question, pourquoi tomberait il dedans ?

-Tu déconne là ? Répondit le dragon très sérieux. Tu me veux ? Viens me chercher.

L'homme au masque eu un rictus amusé, il lia les mains de la mage avec une chaîne qu'il fit apparaître du néant et un boulet relié à l'autre bout avant de balancer la pauvre prisonnière dans le lac.

-Oups... Dit'il avec un sourire tordu.

Puis il s'élança sur le Dragon slayers. Gajeel esquiva la première attaque cherchant à jauger son adversaire, mais ce dernier semblait décider à utiliser seulement sa force physique, en temps normal le mage s'en serait amuser, mais là Lévy avait encore une fois besoin de lui, elle risquait de se noyer et il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, alors il attaqua obligeant son ennemie à reculer, l'empêchant de faire trop de mouvement, il prit quelques secondes pour laisser l'autre s'habituer à son style avant de rassembler son pouvoir et à bout portant il lança son attaque du souffle du dragon d'acier, l'autre ne put qu'encaisser en se protégeant avec ses mains. Une grande lueur violette déchira le ciel tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans le silence de la nuit.

-Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui Azuka.

Tiens c'est vrai ils n'avaient pas fait les présentations, quel dommage pensa ironiquement le dragon d'acier. Quand la lueur disparut il se retrouva seul, plus un bruit, plus une odeur, plus un mouvement. Gajeel pesta contre celui qui avait eu le malheur d'intervenir, il s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais son cerveau lui renvoya l'image de la mage des mots prisonnière du lac. Avec un soupir il ôta son manteau et plongea à la recherche de Lévy, il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de seconde pour la localiser et il n'y parvient que grâce aux bulle qu'il aperçut à sa droite, elle avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos et de rare bulle s'échapper de ses poumons échanger contre l'eau présente tout autour d'eux.

D'un mouvement sec Gajeel l'attrapa par le poignet avant de la remonter à la surface la traînant derrière lui. Rejoindre le bord fut facile, brisé les chaînes aussi, mais réveillé la mage s'avéra une autre histoire, il la secoua doucement au départ, puis plus violemment lui criant de se réveiller, il alla même jusqu'à la giflé, furieux qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais rien à faire. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, il avait promis de la veiller sur elle. Il inspira un bon coup tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, c'était une chose inconnue, qui l'effrayait, pourtant il le savait au fond de lui c'était peut-être sa seule chance de la ramener.

-Franchement, m'obliger à faire ça... soupirat-il.

Avec des gestes lent et calculé, il l'allongea au sol avant de poser ses mains contre le thorax de la mage inerte et inspira une grande bouffé d'air, lentement il rapprocha son visage du siens, mais quand leur nez se touchèrent il hésita. Mentalement il se gifla, ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser des questions, il aurait tout le loisirs d'y réfléchir plus tard, de se demandait pourquoi cà le perturbé autant, pour l'instant la priorité était de ranimer Lévy. Encore plus lentement il laissa sa main droite venir se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille, le contact le fit frémir, puis il pinça l'arrête de son petit nez avant d'hésiter à nouveau, ce demanda ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait raison de faire ca et si cela allait la sauvé...

« Bam » une autre claque mentale, s'il continuait à tergiversé il allait la perde et elle risquait de mourir elle, pas lui qui vivrait quoi qu'il se passe, mais lui pardonnerait-elle son geste ? Et pourquoi cette question le tracassait-il à ce point ? L'odeur de Lévy vint lui chatouillé les sinus, coupant court à ses tourments, il posa ses lèvres rudes contre celle étrangement chaude et douce de la mage avant de lui souffler tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. A regret il s'écarta, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, furieux il tapa du poing contre le thorax inerte et là une chose étrange se produisit, la mage cracha un filet d'eau, d'abord surpris il ne réagit pas, mais quand il comprit le lien entre l'eau et les poumons il recommençât à lui comprimer le thorax, continuant à lui fournir de l'air artificiellement. Un pincement au cœur et une petite voix au fond dans un recoin qui lui hurler qu'elle devait s'en sortir.

Finalement, alors que leurs bouches étaient encore collés il sentit la mage expirer de l'air, ce fut comme ci un poids disparaissait dans son cœur. Il se redressa en rouvrant les yeux et croisa ceux noisette et brumeux de la mage, quoi qu'un peu écarquillée. Elle était saine et sauve, finalement il avait réussi une fois encore à la sauver.


	4. Chapter 4 sentiments contradictoires

_**(Désolé pour le retard, les corrections m'ont un peu pris la tête, voici enfin le chapitre 4, bonne lecture, j'attend vos rewies avec impatience)**_

_**Chapitre 4 sentiments contradictoires.**_

Quand Lévy ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut... Euh ! Une forme floue quoique familière parsemée de reflets argentés. Elle **sentit** quelques choses contre ses lèvres entrouverte, c'était humide mais chaud, dure, mais pourtant doux, agréable mais étranger, l'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée de refermer les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, ou pour dans le cas contraire profiter encore un peu de son songe, trop tard, elle **sentit** le contacte se rompre lentement et gémit avant de découvrir le visage de Gajeel, ses joues s'empourprèrent, mais pas longtemps, car elle se mit à tousser aussitôt après, le dragon **_slayers_** la redressa en position assise, sa toux dura un moment, elle pouvait sentir ses poumons et sa trachée la brûlée, ses membres engourdi par le froid aussi, quand elle se calma enfin elle **sentit** les mains du mage d'acier la lâché, elle ne protesta pas et lui ne dit rien, elle n'osa pas le regarder tentant de remettre en place le puzzle des dernières minutes, à commencer par l'attaque d'Azuka.

Bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'**il agisse** ainsi et il la mettait encore plus dans l'embarras de ce fait, mais au final ça l'arrangeait, donc l'homme masquait l'avait « capturée», ligotée et balancée comme un vulgaire cailloux au fond du lac, logiquement elle avait coulé, incapable de retenir sa respiration indéfiniment elle avait fini **par avaler** de l'eau, oui la douleur était bien présente et d'une main elle se massa la gorge, respirant le moins possible pour éviter de nouvelles brûlures, enfin de trop grandes brûlures le mal était déjà fait. Donc elle était tombée dans l'inconscience et... Le trou noir, mais alors pourquoi avait-elle survécue ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dragon **_slayers_** assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, il la regardait ou plutôt la fixée bizarrement. **_Etait_**-**ce de** l'inquiétude qu'elle crut déceler au fond de ses iris rubis ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son examen que son expression changea et là Lévy pouvait clairement y lire de la colère. Pourquoi ? Que savait-il exactement ? Une chose était certaine elle était censée être de son côté, Azuka **c'était fait passer** pour un membre d'une guilde noire, qui en avait après elle, mais que lui avait-il dit d'autre pendant son inconscience et ou était-il ? Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre de moment où elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adoptée, ni de plan de secours. Tant pis elle allait devoir avancer prudemment à tâtons, sondé innocemment Gajeel avant de voir si elle pouvait par la suite en faire son arme. Parfois elle se maudissait d'être dans cette situation, mais c'était comme **ca et** elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

-Merci. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse elle **le vit** hausser un sourcil alors elle tourna sa tête vers lui avec un petit sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle **réalisa qu'**il était torse nu, elle ne put retenir quelques rougeurs venir colorer sa peau encore pale, elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais eu quand même le loisir de pouvoir apercevoir son corps pendant quelques instants sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que le manteau qu'il portait cachait quand même un peu trop sa musculature impressionnante, ses muscles si bien dessiné qui dégageait une impression de force - et Lévy savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas qu'une impression- mais aussi de douceur, elle se laissa allé à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir blotti contre lui, certainement sa chaleur et le sentiment d'être dans un refuge, un abri ou rien ne pourrait **lui arriver**.

C'est à ce moment-là que lui revint en mémoire son réveil, inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre avant de poser un doigt dessus pour finalement baisser encore plus la tête et fixée le sol, complètement perdu. Son cœur venait de s'emballer à nouveau et **ses pensées étaient** toutes tournées vers le mage assis à ses côtés, elle pouvait percevoir une certaine tension entre eux, sans être capable d'y trouver une quelconque logique malgré son esprit brillant. S'il l'avait embrassé il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison, il ne l'avait certainement pas fait par envie, **juste pour** la sauver et elle, elle voulait l'utiliser alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Pourquoi ce baisés la perturbait-il autant ? Elle éternua ce qui lui permit de reprendre pieds dans la réalité et **réaliser que** Gajeel était partie, elle **sentit** un trou se formait dans sa poitrine, la douleur dans sa gorge **n'était en** **rien comparable** à celle là.

Tremblante elle entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes avant de poser sa tête contre ses genoux et fermé les yeux, désireuse d'oublier ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler à cause de la douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu'elle rentre à l'hôtel prenne une bonne douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer, se détendre un peu et dormir jusqu'au lendemain, après quoi elle pourrait s'accorder de réfléchir sur les événements ressent, faire le point et prendre une décision.

**_Gajeel_** était resté silencieux après le réveil de Lévy, il l'avait observé un moment luttant contre des sentiments contradictoires, il ne pouvait pas abandonner **la mage** ici, leur ennemie pourrait revenir et il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour qu'il lui arrive un autre malheur, mais il avait aussi envie de s'éloignait d'elle, de prendre du recul, ressassant sans arrêt dans sa tête la chaleur du souffle de Lévy, le contact si doux de ses lèvres, mentalement il luttait contre des idées et pulsions idiotes, chassant l'envie absurde qui lui intimé le **besoin de goûter une nouvelle** fois sa peau. Son besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il qualifiait de « débile » il n'avait jamais été proche des gens, n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être près de qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi était ce différent avec elle ? Et se rapprocher **pour quoi** ? Pour qu'un jour elle le repousse ? Jamais il ne permettrait à qui que ce soit de le faire souffrir.

S'il voulait dérouillé il partait combattre une guilde noire, il prenait des coups en donnaient le double, se défoulait sans avoir à se soucier de faire mal ou pas et savait qu'au final il n'y avait que deux options, soit il gagnait, se soigner et quand l'envie lui en prenait il retournait se défoulé, ou alors il mourait et là pas de souffrance, ou du moins pas des années de souffrance **juste une** petite déception d'avoir perdu, après plus rien. Il ne **supporterait** pas l'idée de s'attacher de nouveau, il avait bien vu ce que **ca avait** donné avec son père, **son sadique****et cruel** de père qui lui avait **apprit** à fermer son cœur, un jour il avait disparu, laissant Gajeel seul, abandonné, le **cœur meurtrit** et là il avait vraiment **comprit** la leçon. Pas question de revivre **ca une** nouvelle fois.

Il se releva **et parti** cherché son manteau, qui traînait dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, il l'enfila et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de **la mage.** Il soupira chassant les dernières brides de tourments, même s'il savait qu'ils reviendraient le hanter **plus tard**, pour l'instant il fallait partir d'ici. Il s'approcha de Lévy et s'accroupi devant elle, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais entendait clairement le cœur de cette dernière tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son petit corps recroquevillé. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et se redressa, il enleva pour la deuxième fois son manteau afin de le poser sur **la mage.**

-Lève-toi.

C'était un **ordre et** Lévy le **comprit** bien, alors elle se releva en serrant le manteau contre elle, elle avança de quelques pas chancelant avant de lui dire.

-Merci Gajeel.

Puis elle leva son regard vers lui avec un petit sourire. Il avait un léger rictus au bord des lèvres et lui lança sur un ton mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Une crevette qui sait pas respirer sous l'eau j'aurais tout vu.

Les yeux de la mage se durcire et elle se détourna empruntant la direction de son hôtel. Elle n'avançait pas vite, encore sous l'effet du contre cou, et elle pouvait entendre les soupirs agacés du dragon slayers, ce qui la vexait quand même, alors pour ne pas subir sa mauvaise humeur, rendre le trajet moins loin -du moins en apparence- et tentait d'en savoir plus elle demanda innocemment.

-Dit, ca fait longtemps que t'est arrivé à Crocus ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite si bien que Lévy cru qu'il ne la suivait plus, alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le jauger. Il passa devant elle sans un mot et la mage fut bien obligé de se remettre en route, vexée qu'il l'ait ignorée, elle n'en démordit pas moins et posa une nouvelle question.

-Tu m'as suivi jusqu'au lac ?

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques seconde durant lequel il garda le silence, avec un soupir Lévy accéléra le pas tant bien que mal pour lui barrer la route. Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux carmin de son « ami » qui dut bien s'arrêter pour ne pas la bousculer.

-quoi ?

-Sa t'écorcherait de me répondre ?

-T'est chiante.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

-T'aurais préféré que je te laisse te noyé ?

Lévy baissa les yeux et murmura un timide « non » avant de se remettre en route suivi du dragon slayers. Le trajet semblait interminable, mais au moins Gajeel avait fait l'effort d'arrêter de soupirer, Lévy s'interrogea, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu ? La question comme bien d'autre resterait en suspens car enfin à quelques mètres ils purent voir l'entrée de la ville. Ils traversèrent les rues presque déserte cloîtrait dans le même mutisme quand enfin il traversèrent le parc, la mage des mots décida de s'arrêter pour s'asseoir sur un banc le temps de récupérer un peu, mais aussi voir si le mage d'acier serrait plus prompt à la discutions.

Il prit place lui aussi sur le banc, les bras posé sur le dossier le regard vers le ciel, en catimini Lévy l'observa tentant de déchiffrer dans ces trait les pensés qui pouvait l'habitait. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui, il était tellement distant avec les autres, à croire qu'il avait peur de s'attacher, pourtant personne ne pouvait rester seul toute sa vie, elle le savait bien car ce n'était pas avec Reiji qu'elle avait découvert l'amitié ou une famille, non c'était avec la guilde, cette même guilde qu'aujourd'hui elle devait détruire.

Les souvenirs de ces temps de paix revinrent à la surface, lui arrachant une larme silencieuse, non elle ne devait pas penser à ca juste à son objectif, enfin demain par ce que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas la tête à ca et si elle commençait à y réfléchir maintenant ca allait la travailler toute la nuit. Un gargouillement se produisit à côté d'elle et elle ne put retenir un gloussement, quand Gajeel avait faim il fallait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre. La bonne humeur reprit ses droits sur elle et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se leva.

-Aller vient, on va manger.

Elle se dirigea vers son hôtel et sa chambre ou elle pourrait leur commander un repas, la fatigue était toujours présente et il lui tardait de pouvoir enfin se coucher mais elle devait tenir au moins pour remercier le mage de l'avoir sauver de la noyade, bon s'il n'était pas venu dans cette ville ca ne serrait jamais arrivé et elle ignorait toujours la raison de sa présence ici. Mais elle tenait à le découvrir, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas voir quelques bouteille pour délier les langues ?

Lévy fit un court arrêt à la réception en entrant dans l'hôtel histoire de voir s'il pouvait encore lui préparer de quoi manger, pour elle et son ami. Finalement ils rejoignirent la petite chambre, Lévy en profita pour aller se doucher en attendant que le repas ne leur soit livré. Elle prit tout son temps pour laisser le liquide chaud la réchauffer, essayant de se vider l'esprit, hélas le bruit de l'eau et la sensation du liquide sur son corps lui rappela sa mésaventure elle avait failli se noyer et sentait encore sa gorge douloureuse, pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui la tracasser le plus, même si elle avait eu peur, non ce qui revenait sans cesse c'était la chaleur des lèvres du mage sur les siennes, il n'avait fait ça que pour la sauver pourtant…

Alors pourquoi revenait-elle sans cesse dessus ? Se pourrait-il qu'il… ? Non c'était exclu, mais elle alors elle serrait ? Par ce qu'elle était fatiguait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se voilé la face elle laissa l'idée grandir dans son esprit, mais avant de l'accepter, elle avait besoin de vérifier et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, mais en aurait-elle le courage ? « Si tu veux pouvoir le manipulé tu n'as qu'a essayer tu n'as rien à perdre! «; C'était vrai, elle n'avait rien à perdre, à par peut-être son cœur, mais lui elle le savait condamner depuis longtemps. Ceci dit, elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une idiote, elle devait agir avec finesse, et le meilleur moyen de savoir si elle pouvait se permettre de lui tourner autour comme on dit, c'était bien sur de le provoquer un peu. Un plan un peu tordu se dessina dans sa tête, ce qui lui mit le rouge aux joues rien que d'y pensé, il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, maîtrisant à grand peines les battement de son cœur puis quand elle fut sûr de sa stratégie elle sortit de sous la douche et se prépara, un sourire tordu quoique embarrassé sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5 Ou comment coller des insomnie

Chapitre 5 Ou comment coller des insomnies à un dragon.

Gajeel s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur la chaise pensifs, que devait-il faire ? Ou penser, il avait réussi à emprisonner ses tourments dans un recoin de son esprit pour se concentré sur le plus important, il y avait bien une guilde noire au final, donc Mira ne lui avait pas menti. Mais que voulait-il à Lévy ? Et quel était le rapport avec l'employeur de cette dernière, là bas personne ne semblait inquiet, et pourquoi une guilde clandestine s'intéresserait-elle à une équipe de tournage ? Bizarre tout ça, il fallait qu'il interroge la mage des mots pour en apprendre plus et réussir à démêler le vrai du faux, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant Lévy lui paraissait étrange, il ne saurait dire en quoi mais avait l'impression qu'une chose clochait, et ne pas mettre le doigt dessus l'énervé.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'eau s'arrêta, peu de temps après il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la mage aux mots, elle portait encore le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté et Gajeel apprécierait de le récupérer, non pas qu'il ait froid mais c'était son manteau à lui, un cadeau de son père, alors bon hein ! Laissant ce point de côté il se leva pour lui faire face. Mais à ce moment là on frappa à la porte et Lévy s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, le réceptionniste posa deux plateaux sur la petite table et sortie sans un mot, Lévy en saisit un et le tendit aux mage d'acier qui se contenta de la fixer.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ta mission au juste ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer le plateau à côté de lui, elle saisit le sien et prit place sur la chaise, face à lui.

-Je dois aider une équipe de tournage pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Et ce gars c'était qui ce Az machin.

-…

Que dire ? Comment expliquer la présence d'Azuka ? Elle dressa une liste mentale des derniers événements. Gajeel lui avait demandé si elle avait des ennuies avec une guilde noire, elle pouvait donc affirmait que oui à présent, surtout que son « allié » masqué lui avait ordonné de garder son rôle de mage de Fairy tail. Mais une question se posait, qui aurait put informer Gajeel qu'elle avait des souci avec une guilde noire ?

La réponse aussi bête soit-elle était simple quand on avait une bonne mémoire. Mirajane avait du inventer cette histoire pour obligé le dragon slayers à la retrouver. Mais dans quel but ? Pour la surveillé ? Par ce qu'elle se méfiait ? Ou simplement par ce que Mira restait Mira et qu'elle se sentait obligé de former des couples aux seins de la guilde ? Effectivement Lévy avait prétexté avoir rendez-vous avec un petit ami, mais alors ça n'avait aucun sens que Gajeel soit-la. A moins que Mira ne l'est pas cru et est envoyé Gajeel vérifier, oui mais il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté une tache aussi idiote. D'où l'idée que la barmaid était à l'origine de cette histoire de guilde noire.

Lévy secoua la tête tenta de réfléchir correctement, elle sentait que le dragon slayers s'impatienté, il attendait encore sa réponse elle devait donc se concentrer sur celle à donner. Elle opta pour ce qui lui semblait le plus logique.

-Je ne sais pas. Murmurât-elle gênait. Un membre d'une guilde noire. Mais que fait tu ici au fait ? Ça serrait pas à cause de Mirajeane ?

S'il acceptait de répondre elle en saurait peu être plus, et pourrait de ce fait perfectionné son mensonge, elle scruta attentivement ses traits à la recherche d'un geste même infime qui pourrait trahir les paroles à venir ou son psychisme.

-Ouais, elle m'a dit que tu devais protéger ton employeur d'une guilde clandestine. Et comme t'est toute petite tu va avoir besoin de moi.

C'était du Gajeel tout craché ça, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule, en venant il lui compliquait plus la vie qu'autre chose, surtout que la guilde noire était une invention pur et dure. Mais bon elle devait faire avec, hum, il fallait qu'elle se méfie de la barmaid, prévoir le coup au cas ou Gajeel reparle de cette histoire à Mira. Bien elle avait beau être fatigué elle devait se sortir de là, et écourté la conversation au plus vite, sinon elle risquait de faire des erreurs.

-Elle t'a menti. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'a jamais était question d'une guilde noire. Alors désolé je ne sais pas ce que ce type me voulait.

-Alors qu'est tu foutais toute seule au bord d'un lac aussi tard ?

Cette question elle l'avait prévu, ça y était elle allait pouvoir dévier le sujet et tester son plan, elle baissa la tête sur le corps toujours à demi-nu, ce qui lui donna quelques couleur rouge, elle laissa sa gêne l'envahir et prit une petite voix confuse et gênée, ce qui pour le coup n'était pas bien dur à avoir.

-Je… m'isolais…. Je sais plus ou j'en suis.

Gajeel fronça les sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait être gênant, négligemment il attrapa ce qu'il avait dans son assiette pour manger, une cuisse de poulet, mouais pas mauvais, et des pommes de terre. Lévy face à lui se tortillait gênait, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers ses iris avant de poursuivre.

-Je sais pas quoi faire, si je dois tenter de lui dire ou pas, mais j'ai peur.

Le dragon slayers haussa les sourcils, c'était quoi son problème ? Dire quoi à qui ? Elle, elle jouait avec son manteau, emmêlant ses doigts dans le tissu, le tordant et ca fit grimacer le mage. On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et la mage se leva pour ouvrir, on leur apportait enfin les bouteilles tant attendu, elle remercia le maître d'hôtel et referma la porte comme elle put avec ses pieds avant de poser les bouteilles sur la table, l'une était un délicieux vins millésimé qui allait lui coûtaient cher, et les deux autres légèrement plus petite étaient des bouteilles de bière à l'absinthe et au miel, beaucoup moins forte. Toujours sans un mot Lévy proposa la bière aux plantes à Gajeel qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre.

-Ca c'est une bonne idée.

-De lui offrir une bière ? Questionna timidement Lévy.

Gajeel manqua s'étouffer, il ouvrit de grand yeux rond fixant la mage, pourquoi en avait-elle tirée cette conclusion ? Ou plutôt cette questions, ceci dit c'était amusant, il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de lui répondre.

-S'il aime pourquoi pas. Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

La mage des mots s'empourpra à nouveau et seul le silence lui répondit, Gajeel n'était pas vraiment du genre à ce mêlée de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais il avait aussi un côté curieux, et ne pas savoir de qui Lévy parlait l'agacé, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, et ca aussi il aimerait bien le comprendre.

-Ben…. Commença-t-elle les joues rouges. C'est gênant tu vois….

Nouveau froncement de sourcil, non il ne voyait pas ou était la gêne, ni ce que ca pouvait avoir de compliqué, ce n'était que des mots, des actes si tout se passait bien. Il vit le regard de Lévy se posait sur lui au travers de ses cils, derrière la gêne se cachait une lueur que Gajeel ne sut interpréter, cela le mit quelques peut mal à l'aise et pour une fois il détourna le regard en premier avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée laissant le liquide frais aux goût de houblon descendre jusqu'à son estomac.

-Non, j'vois pas, c'est pas mon truc les mots, au pire ta qu'a lui montrer tu verras bien sa réaction.

-Mais… Et s'il me rejette ? Je…

« Vais souffrir » ? Oui sûrement, mais le mage d'acier n'avait pas l'intention de continuait cette discutions, parler de sentiment, donner des conseils il n'était absolument pas qualifier pour cela. De plus sans qu'il en soit conscient une once de jalousie apparaissait au fond de lui en un grognement rauque, il se leva et fixa à nouveau Lévy qui l'observait.

-Tu t'en va ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton triste.

-Ouais, et avec mon manteau.

Le sourire intérieur de Lévy s'agrandit tandis que celui extérieur apparaissait timidement, elle se leva mais resserrât sa prise sur l'objet enroulé autour de son corps tandis qu'elle murmurait sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait.

-Viens le chercher si tu l'ose…

Ce qui plut moyennement au dragon slayers, il n'avait pas envie de jouer, mais elle lui avait lancé un défi et il comptait bien lui montrer sa supériorité une fois de plus, avec des gestes lent et calculé il posa sa bière sur le bureau et son plateau, Lévy elle reculait parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il allait faire, il « bondit » vers d'elle d'un mouvement sec mais ne rencontra que le vide, elle l'avait esquivé grâce à sa petite taille ce qu'il prenait lui comme un inconvénient elle y avait trouvé un gros atout.

Mais Gajeel n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la bleu à à peine quelques pas, coincé entre le lit et le mur alors il feinta vers le mur obligeant la mage à choisir l'option « passé sur le lit » et d'une main il saisit le manteau par le côté, l'élan déséquilibra la petite mage qui fit un demi tour avant de s'étaler sur le lit allongé sur le dos. Le sang du Dragon slayers ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines avant de se stopper, son esprit lui venait de subir un choc, sous ses iris cramoisi se tenait Lévy dans son adorable mais provocante nuisette, les même envies que la veille lui revinrent plus forte, accentué par la proximité, le parfum que dégagé la peau de la mage, son regard aussi qui le fixait intensément, elle avait toujours les joues rouges mais curieusement elle ne disait rien.

La dragon d'acier en lâcha son manteau parcourant avec des yeux appréciateurs la vue qu'elle lui offrait, il descendit visuellement sur son nez, sa bouche ce qui l'électrisa, rappelant les sensations procuré plus tôt alors q'il tentait de la ranimer, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais son regard lui glissa sur le cou si appétissant ou il poserait bien ses lèvres voir ses crocs, venait ensuite le début de la nuisette, en v sil vous plait la nuisette, transparente, rouge ou il voyait le début de la poitrine de la mage, il poussa un grognement frustré en voyant le tissu s'épaissir plus bas pour ne laisser que l'imagination percevoir le reste. Puis venait le ventre de Lévy à nouveau entourait du tissu transparent jusqu'à ses hanches, l'étoffe plongeait en s'épaississent en V pour cacher la dernière partie intime avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau formant une petite jupe.

Un très grand conflit interne éclata entre le corps et l'esprit de Gajeel, une lutte acharné qui déciderait de l'issu de se combat et du sort de la mage, mais aussi de leur avenirs. L'esprit lui hurler au corps de fuir, cassant la fenêtre, mettant une grande distance entre eux, d'aller se jeter dans une fontaine ou un lac glacé, voire de demander asile dans une prison à la guilde ou même aux conseil de la magie au besoin, le corps lui crié au crime passionnel, le sang dans ses veines bouillonner tremblant de désir, ne voulant que fusionner avec ce qui s'offrait à lui, refusant de laisser une telle créature lui échapper. Qui des deux aller l'emporter ? La chair ou la raison ? Sans qu'il ne put réagir la petite mage se leva et se rapprocha de lui, elle posa timidement ses mains fraîche contre le corps en ébullition avec un petit sourire ses yeux noisette fixant son regard carmin, lentement elle laissa courir ses doigts le long des côte du dragon slayers avant de l'entourer collant son corps si peut vêtu contre celui déjà à moitié nu de son ami.

Le duel interne s'intensifia alors que l'effluve que dégageait Lévy emplissait le nez de Gajeel, il devait résister pour ne pas souffrir par la suite il le savait, ce n'était que des foutues hormones, alors comment pouvait-elles l'empêchaient de bouger comme il l'entendait, ses oreilles perçurent très nettement le murmure de la mage qui prononçait son nom en un appel quasi silencieux, une promesse d'avenir, il sentait ses dernière défense fondre tandis que ses instinct prenait le dessus. Il allait craqué il le savait, alors dans un ultime espoir de se libérer il prononça le nom de la mage d'une voix suppliante, implorant qu'elle arrête cette torture, qu'elle le laisse partir. Mais à la place de la réaction escompté elle posa ses lèvres contre son torse en de doux baisers, lui procurant des sensations encore plus forte, faisant accélérer le rythme de son cœur, de son sang qui tambourinait sauvagement à ses tempes, réveillant encore plus en lui une bêtes enfermé depuis trop longtemps nommé « désirs ». Il parvint toutefois à se maudire, à hurler un cri silencieux sensé le sortir de son engourdissement, ce qui lui permit de faire un léger pas sur le côté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que le lit traître était là, et qui malicieusement le déséquilibra, il se retrouva au sol sur le dos Lévy assise sur lui, elle avait les mains posait sur son torse les yeux rivé aux siens et un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

Il tenta de se dégageait mollement conscient que son esprit s'embrumait, qu'il perdait le fil laissait la place à ses instincts ses sentiments et ses envies, une petite part encore raisonnable au fond de lui murmurer ses pires craintes s'il se laissait entièrement emporté, que se passerait il ? A vrai dire il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de chose, les rares femmes qui avaient tenté de lui tournait autour avait toutes fini par abandonner devant son caractère froid, ses manières rustres et aussi le dédain qu'il leur portait, son cœur meurtrie avait trop souffert quand son père l'avait abandonnée, il avait mis du temps à cicatriser, ca avait était une épreuve pénible qui lui collait des insomnies, pendant longtemps il avait poussait son corps dans ses derniers retranchement, jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience pour enfin trouvé le sommeil sans rêve auquel il aspirait.

Petit à petit la blessure c'était refermé même si elle lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche que même le métal ne pouvait cacher. Il avait grandi évitant le plus possible les autres humains, cherchant son dragon sans jamais se l'avouer à lui-même, prétextant que s'il le trouvait il lui collerait une raclée pour se venger. De la était naquit un être froid, solitaire, qui ne vivait que pour lui, malgré tout en entrant dans une guilde il avait mûri, il y avait trouvé une sorte de famille – bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais- une manière de remplacer son père, des gens froid qui se servait de lui mais le craignait et le respectait, et pour pouvoir garder sa place il s'était impliqué à fond, n'hésitant devant rien pour prouver sa supériorité, jusqu'à attaquer des innocents.

L'image de la petite crevette bleu s'imposa à lui avec encore plus de force, il l'avait devant les yeux pourtant, mais son esprit lui ne voulait pas lui montrait la réalité, tachant inlassablement de le raisonner, lui criant de se réveiller. Son corps vibra à nouveau Lévy lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts lui procurant plaisirs et frissons, il grogna en serrant les dents, refusant d'admettre la dur réalité il allait perdre ce combat. Dans un ultime effort il saisit les mains de Lévy qui se baladait tout contre lui afin de les emprisonnés et empêchait ainsi qu'elle ne continu.

Il n'avait pas encore abandonné, puisant dans ses dernières brides de volonté pour la repoussé, mais il n'en avait plus suffisamment envie, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer, de réussir à reprendre le contrôle, ce fut pire, l'odeur de la mage des mots en était encore plus enivrante, il sentit qu'elle dégageait ses mains pour les poser contre ses joues, il tressaillit en se mordant la lèvres, « non, non.. » Murmurer faiblement son esprit, son corps lui hurlait le contraire.

Lentement Lévy laissa son souffle parcourir le torse sous elle, lui insufflant des caresses encore plus douce, elle s'arrêta dans son cou pour y poser ses lèvres, puis sur le bord de sa mâchoire, la ou trônait ses deux percings. Gajeel ne put retenir un gémissement suppliant, alors Lévy sur de sa victoire effleura de ses lèvres celle du mage, elle laissa s'écouler quelques interminables seconde avec un sourire, puis en bougeant légèrement son bassin elle ramena ses mains sur celles de son futur amant, avant de poser un nouveau baiser plus appuyé contre ses lippes, allant même jusqu'à les mordiller légèrement.

Sans fut trop pour le dragon slayers, la raison le quitta comme un châteaux de carte qui s'écroule, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, le contact de Lévy assise sur lui était insoutenable, sentir ainsi son souffle se glissait malicieusement en lui, une délicieuse torture, alors la seule pensé cohérente qu'il eut avant de s'abandonner consciemment et complètement à la créature envoûtante qui le tourmentait fut« eh merde je suis qu'un homme ».


	6. Chapter 6 Distances

Chapitre 6 distances.

Le lendemain matin Lévy avait vraiment une sale tête, du coup elle s'était fait porter malade au boulot, ce n'était pas très correct mais elle s'en fichait. Elle décida de se lever et de s'habiller en début d'après midi pour quittait l'hôtel discrètement, c'est dans une colère noire qu'elle retourna dans le petit bar ou elle savait pouvoir trouver Reiji. Et Azuka par la même occasion. Rarement elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais là sa frustration était tel qu'elle aurait put anéantir une guilde noire à elle toute seule, avec ses mains et sans magie.

Elle avait subi un affront terrible, son plan marchait parfaitement bien, tout se déroulait encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais un imbécile avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie, et le pire c'était que non seulement sa fierté en avait prit un coup, mais en plus elle avait pleuré toute la matinée, pire elle s'était fait jeter et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait aussi mal, enfin si, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Ses plans étaient contrariaient, même si hier soir elle avait fini par les oubliés quelque part au fond de son inconscient. Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un grognement frustré en arrivant devant l'entrée du bar. Elle s'assura ne pas avoir était suivi puis passa à travers le mur, elle continua sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas, toute discutions s'arrêta et les gens présent la fixait comme si elle était folle, sans un regard elle se rua vers le bar ou elle prit place et lança.

-Donne-moi un truc fort.

-Oula! Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller Lev, lui répondit le barman.

-T'occupe, il est ou Azuka ? Et Reiji ?

-Azuka est en mission, il surveille ton pote, quant au maître il passera sûrement dans la journée.

A l'extérieur de la ville se trouvait une forêt, enfin ce qui avait était une forêt, depuis le milieu de la nuit la faune avait déserté les lieux et la flore en auraient bien fait de même, des bruits de tonnerre résonnait, des arbres tombés, une vraie hécatombe, et Azuka se demander s'il allait réussir à rester caché longtemps à ce rythme la. Effectivement le mage masqué surveillé Gajeel sous l'ordre de son maître Reiji, il avait assisté à la seine de la vielle, ce qui l'avait déboussolé au début, il avait même cru que leur espionne allait les trahir, puis il avait comprit son manége et avait profité du spectacle avec amusement, il avait tout de même était dessus et un peu frustré, mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer son amusement, tout comme la déforestation que Gajeel menait avec acharnement depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôtel.

Sauf que là son sourire se fanait, le dragon slayers se préparait à attaqué les arbres ou il était, et s'il restait là il n'en rechaperait pas, heureusement l'autre était dans une colère si noire qu'il ne prêtait presque pas attention à son environnement Azuka put donc fuit discrètement à la recherche d'une autre planque, c'est à dire retourné à l'entrée de la ville et vérifier que le dragon slayers continuait à tous fracasser. Ca c'était facile, et une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus d'arbre il le verrait à nouveau rentré, soit un autre lieu se faire détruire.

L'après midi se passa ainsi, Azuka profitait du soleil en regardant un joli spectacle de destruction massive et des animaux qui fuyaient les bois à cause d'un dragon qui avait pété les plombs pendant que Lévy de plus en plus énervé attendait l'arrivé de son commanditaire. Les heures passées et la mage des mots ne décolérait pas, elle avait depuis longtemps fini le verre que lui avait servi le barman, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mis dedans, ça pour être fort sa l'avait été, Kana aurait sûrement apprécié le breuvage vu le taux d'alcool qu'il contenait selon les dires de l'homme au comptoir, cette pensé l'amusa alors pour passer le temps elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait à Fairy tail en ce moment, avec une pointe de nostalgie, elle avait vécu de belle chose la bas quand même, l'arrivé de Lucy qui lui manquerait certainement beaucoup, puis l'attaque de Phamtom lord commandité par le père de son amie, la guilde en avait d'ailleurs payé le pris, Sa rencontre avec Gajeel qui avait ouvert les hostilités en la clouant à un arbre en compagnie de ses deux amis, c'était Natsu qui avait fini par le vaincre, ensuite le dragon d'acier avait fini par rejoindre les rang peut de temps après Jubia, sacré femme de la pluie, depuis des lustres elle courrait après son « Monsieur Grey » elle n'avait jamais renoncé, allant même jusqu'à acheté une potion qui avait causé beaucoup de mésaventure et qui au final ne l'avait pas rapproché de son idole.

Venait après Luxus qui avait pété les plombs et tenté de prendre le control de la guilde, elle n'avait du son salut ce jour là qu'a l'intervention de Gajeel, Makarov était mourrant et elle devait en alerter le dragon de la foudre, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, puis le chassa pour poursuivre, Natsu avait fini par le vaincre, grâce au dragon d'acier qui avait eu l'idée idiote mais néanmoins efficace de jouer les paratonnerre.

L'arrivé de Wendy, dragon slayers de l'air, et de Charuru, Gajeel avait alors tapé une crise de jalousie, il était le seul dragon de première génération à ne pas possédé de chat ou plutôt d'Exeed, un vrai drame. Grey avait trahi Natsu, enfin dans le but de lui faire vaincre une dénommé Daphné qui cherché à recréer un dragon…. Là aussi tout Fairy tail n'avait pas hésité à mettre la main à la patte pour le vaincre.

Puis il avait étaient changé en Lacrima par l'anima, crée dans un monde parallèle, Les seul à en avoir réchappé furent les dragons slayers, et curieusement Lucy, grâce à son esprit Horologium. Ce monde la ne possédé pas la magie et chacun y avait un double, Lévy aurait adoré rencontré le sien, elle avait un très fort caractère de ce qu'on lui en avait dit. Peut être qu'un jour elle chercherai un moyen pour se rendre la bas.

Elle laissa un fin sourire apparaître timidement sur le coin de ses lèvres, avant de continuer son résumé mental. Les trois dragon avait fini par vaincre un fou furieux Faust qui lui aussi avait fabriqué un dragon, et finalement comme tout finissait toujours bien à Fairy tail ils avaient gagné, Mystogun originaire de la bas s'était révélé être un prince et s'acharner à reconstruire sa patrie Ils avait ramené par la même occasion Lisana, aspirait depuis plusieurs année par l'anima. Et fièrement Gajeel avait obtenu un chat Phanter lily.

Elle lassa un long soupir, car venait ensuite l'examen de rang S, elle avait était sélectionner et c'est Gajeel qui s'était imposé comme son partenaire coupant net la dispute entre Jet et Droy, ils s'était disputé car elle le trouvé trop égoïste, mais une fois de plus il l'avait sauvé quand la guilde de Grimoire Heart était venu troubler la deuxième épreuve. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle lui avait offert du fer avec un cœur, c'était inconscient, sûrement déjà à cette époque l'aimait-elle. Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'une larme s'apprêtait à couler sur sa joue.

L'île Tenrô, juste après leur victoire sur Hadès il avait affronté leur pire ennemie, Acnologia, un véritable dragon, et pour faire simple ils avaient prit une raclée sans pouvoir se défendre, ne devant leur salut qu'a l'intervention du premier maître de la guilde, Maïvis.

Quand enfin ils furent retrouvé c'est avec stupeur qu'il avait apprit que sept année déjà s'était écoulé, Lévy en était resté choqué longtemps, tant de temps pour leur amie resté aux pays, et si peut pour eux.

Venait ensuite l'arrivé de Michelle et dune partie de l'horloge de l'infini, le maître préven,ant avait conseillé à la constelationiste de ne pas déterrer le passé, et elle aurait du l'écouter, avec Gajeel, Phanter Lily, Jett et Droy ils était partie à la recherche d'une des pièces, ils avait affronté Samuel Leader d'une équipe d'Oracion Seis, encore une sacré aventure.

Quand tout fut fini ils apprirent l'existence des grand jeux magique, avec comme plus sérieux concurrent deux dragons slayers troisième génération. Un magnifique combat en duo, Sting et Rogue contre Natsu et Gajeel. Lévy avait eut peur pour le mage d'acier, mais elle refusait de laisser ses doutes apparaître.

Finalement Natsu, comme à son accoutumé avait fini par les vaincre à lui tout seul, oh! Gajeel aurait bien participé aux carnage, mais le fils d'Ignir l'avait balancé dans un wagonnet, mal des transport aidant le pauvre n'avait put participer et n'avait pas récolté autant de gloire qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ils avait fait une grande fêtes pour clôturer les jeux, Fairy tail avait redoré son blason, retrouvé son statut d'entant, elle était à nouveau la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore, mais aussi celle qui faisait le plus de carnage pendant les missions.

Ainsi la vie avait continué, mais maintenant elle le savait la fin approché, au fils des années elle avait observé tous ses camarades, avait noté sur eux tout ce qu'elle trouvait, heureusement Reiji était quelqu'un de patient, il voulait se venger mais prenait le temps de tout mettre en place, ne laissant aucun détail aux hasards, le plus dur restait cependant à faire, fournir plus d'information sur les dragons slayers, pas facile, elle avait retranscrit tout ce qu'elle savait sur Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel, tout ce qu'elle avait put trouver sur eux, et même sur leur dragons, parfois elle avait était tenté de leur dire qu'elle avait plusieurs piste de départ pour les retrouvé, mais ce n'était pas ça mission, et elle savait que ces informations pourrait sans doutes lui servir un jour, alors elle avait gardé le silence.

Mentalement elle se résuma la liste des dragons slayers. Trois de première génération : Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel. Deux de la deuxième, Laxus et Cobra, et enfin ceux de la troisième, Sting et rogue. Ces deux derniers avait tué leur dragon de leur mains, du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait. Lévy n'avait trouvé aucune piste prouvant leur dire.

C'est le moment que choisi Reiji pour arrivé, comme à son habitude il imposait le silence par sa seule présence, Lévy se tendit, il ne l'avait pas fait demander et elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange pour rien, il se dirigea lentement vers un coin de la salle, la ou se trouvait son bureau, après une bonne minute la mage se décida à se lever pour aller frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques seconde puis rentra sur l'autorisation de cette dernière qui s'ouvrit.

La mage n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce, il y as très longtemps, quand il lui avait demande d'intégrer la guilde aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise par la décoration légère des lieux, rien de bien classe, un simple bureau en chêne avec un fauteuil, pas de chaise, les mur était toujours identiques des miroirs, partout. Sûrement un moyen efficace pour Reiji de surveiller les moindres fait et gestes des gens assez fou pour venir dans son lieu privé.

Sans préambule la mage des mots sentit une vive douleur sur la joue droite qui la projeta au sol, elle se redressa péniblement mais ne leva pas les yeux, se soumettant par ce simple geste.

-Qu'essaye-tu de faire ?

Oh! Lévy n'avait pas besoin de poser des questions pour savoir de quoi voulait parler son supérieur, il avait la désagréable habitude d'être au courrant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, que les gens soit dans la ville ou à plusieurs kilomètres. Lévy soupçonner qu'il ne possède pas mal d'espions. Elle baissa un peu plus le regard et tenta de s'expliquer calmement.

-Je n'est pas le pouvoir de tuer Makarov, mais lui le peu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes l'homme élégant ne dit rien, il se contenta de rejoindre son fauteuil et d'ordonner sa pile de papier posait au millimètre prés de l'angle gauche de son bureau. Il vérifia à l'aide d'une petite règle que les documents soit parfaitement aligner à un centimètre de décalage des bords avant de reporté son attention sur la mage.

-En couchant avec ? En voilà une drôle d'idée, tu devrais confier ce travail à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sous-entendu « tu n'as pas les arguments nécessaires » Lévy sentie son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, cela ne venait pas du fait que Reiji lui dise qu'elle était sans atouts face à des hommes, oui elle était petite, oui sa poitrine n'attirait pas l'attention, et alors ? Elle n'allait pas complexer la dessus, et puis franchement faire du 95 sa servait à quoi ? C'était gênant pour courir, les hommes vous parler juste pour votre physique et surtout pas dans les yeux, alors non-merci, elle appréciait son corps elle et ne complexé pas dessus, certaine avait la beauté soit disant parfaite, d'autre une intelligence aiguisée. De plus elle avait bien vu hier que Gajeel n'était pas resté indifférent, au contraire.

Cette pensé ramena sa rage à la surface, ce qu'il avait osée lui faire, il lui paierait, enfin si elle arrivait à lui remettre la main dessus, d'ordinaire elle n'était pas rancunière, sa fierté en avait prit un coup et ça ne lui plaisait pas mais pour l'heure elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien, et la remarque de l'homme l'agacé pour une raison étrange qu'elle avait du mal à gérer, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas voir une pimbêche draguée Gajeel, même pour la « bonne cause ».

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce elle releva les yeux pour affronter son interlocuteur.

-Je n'est pas besoin d'une doublure, j'ai était trop sure de ma victoire, c'est pour ça que j'ai échoué. Mais il ne pourra pas se défiler la prochaine fois.

Son regard était dur et déterminé aussi Reiji n'insista pas, il se contenta de poser ses mains croisées sous son menton, le tout soutenu par ses coudes contre le bois de la table attendant la suite, car il connaissait Lévy, elle avait toujours de bonne idée et c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait confié la mission d'espion au sein de la guilde, mais aussi la charge d'en détruire son pilier.

-Je vais avoir besoin de quelques petites choses pour parvenir à mes fins, c'est pour ça que je vous dérange.

Pendant que Lévy exposer son plan à son « tuteur » Gajeel lui avait fini par se calmer, et pour cause, il n'avait plus la moindre magie en réserve, son corps le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il en était incapable de réfléchir correctement, il avait enfin réussi à chasser les dernières brides de tourment de son esprit. A moitié allongée contre un rocher ensanglanté il se contentait de fixer le vide autour de lui, des arbres arraché, pulvériser, une absence totale de sons, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un cocon insonorisé. Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis son départ précipité de l'hôtel ? Il ne saurait le dire, plusieurs heures vu que le soleil luisait haut dans le ciel. La chaleur étouffante lui fit quand même regretter de ne pas avoir préserver un arbre pour profité de son ombre, mais qu'importe.

Il laissa le temps s'écoulé avec paresse, incapable de bouger, l'esprit léthargique, dans l'incapacité de dormir, pourtant il aurait bien voulu, ne serrais ce que pour retrouver plus vite ses forces. Le soleil continuait sa course se jouant du temps qui court, et des gens qui espère et redoute son départ. Le temps ne suit pas la mesure que l'humanité s'impose, il tourne toujours au même rythme, indifférent à la misère des hommes.

Gajeel refit surface en fin d'après midi, malgré son insomnie il avait réussi à se reposer au moins suffisamment pour pouvoir se lever et rejoindre la ville, il avait besoin de manger, et le mieux dans ces cas là était de trouver de l'acier, ce qui pour lui serrait le plus efficace. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le conduisait vers sa destination, les souvenirs revenaient, au début gentiment, juste une image, un parfum, mais très vite, trop même le flot s'accéléra. Lévy prenait toute la place dans ses pensés, alors fautes de mieux il se mit à l'engueuler, d'abord intérieurement, puis à voix hautes surprenant les badauds.

-Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? Hurlait-il.

Elle ne risquait pas de lui répondre vu qu'elle était absente, et l'espace d'un instant il hésita, s'arrêtant d'un coup sans prévenir il fixa droit devant lui sans le voir une jeune femme qui marchait tranquillement en tenant la main de son enfant.

-Je vais te faire la peau.

Quelle réaction aurait une personne sensée dans ce cas là ? Et bien la femme elle attrapa son enfant dans les bras et entra dans la première boutique venue pour échapper à ce fou, aussi quand quelques minutes plus tard les forces de l'ordre débarquèrent en se jetant sur le mage d'acier pour l'immobiliser, il réagit instinctivement.

Le premier se prit un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui émit un terrible son prouvant que le pauvre homme allait manger de la soupe pendant un moment, le deuxième n'eu pas plus de chance, il se retrouva avec l'épaule démise. Deux autres subirent la colère du dragon d'acier, un nez cassé pour l'un et l'autre reçut un coup de genoux dans les côtes.

Ca pour être dangereux il était fort, mais ses assaillants avaient l'habitude de cas dans son genre, ils s'y mirent à dix pour l'immobiliser, le plaquant violemment au sol avant de le menotter. Gajeel risquait de voir son vœu exaucé, il allait être enfermé, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement, manque de chance ou coup du destin ? Il avait décidé de mettre les points sur les I avec la mage des mots, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait agis comme ça, même s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et oui, Gajeel avait beau avoir un très grand sang froid et un mental d'acier il venait de comprendre une chose importante, une grande faiblesse chez lui, Lévy, elle avait failli l'avoir, et il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à s'en tirer. Il surpris les gardes en se mettant une nouvelle fois à hurler.

-Putain Lévy, merde quoi.

Un fou, voilà l'image qu'il donnait de lui en ce moment, il ne serrait pas surpris de se retrouver en camisole avec un entonnoir sur la tête dans peu de temps, par ce que oui, cette nana le rendait dingue, et le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle avait essayé, et presque réussi à le mettre dans son lit l'énervé.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « Pourquoi avoir refusé ? »

-Mais j'en sais rien bordel. Maugréât-il à haute voix.

Les gardes mi-terrorisées, mi-amusé le jaugèrent avec un petit sourire sarcastique en se faisant le signe qu'il était fou celui là. Les passant bizarrement s'arrêté sur leurs chemins pour regarder la scène, même si les mères bouchées les oreilles de leurs enfants en lui lançant des regards réprobateurs. Pas de doute pour les journalistes, demain il allait avoir une superbe une dans le journal local. Un mage de Fairy tail qui devient fou c'était le plus beau des scoops, même si ça ne surprenaient pas grand monde.

Pendant ce temps on frappa à la porte du bureau de Reiji toujours en grande conversation avec la mage des mots. Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre qu Azuka, il jeta un coup d'œil à la demoiselle avant de s'agenouillé devant son maître. Sans préambule il annonça.

-Redfox vient de se faire arrêter pour avoir voulu agresser une femme en plein centre ville.

Reiji leva un sourcil interrogatif, le regard amusé, Lévy elle ne cachait pas son étonnement, mais une par d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, ce qui bien évidemment n'échappa à personne.

-Bah alors Lev, en plus de foirée ton cou ton mec te trompe ?

La réaction de la douce mage des mots ne se fit pas attendre, elle colla une grande claque à Azuka qui venait de parler avant d'hurler.

-C'est pas mon mec d'accord, juste mon pion.

Mais dans son cœur une seule pensée tournait en boucle, que s'était-il passé ? Gajeel n'agressait plus les gens sans raison, surtout les citoyens. Reiji se chargea de la ramener à la réalité en la soulevant par les cheveux, son visage exprimait de la colère.

-Ecoute-moi bien, avise-toi de me trahir et je te promets que ta mort serra la pire souffrance q'un être vivant puisse endurer. Maintenant va finir le travail. Il ne te reste plus que deux mois et trois semaines, et n'oublie pas les rapports.


	7. Chapter 7 confrontations

**Chapitre 7 confrontations**

Cela devait bien faire deux heures que le dragon d'acier tourné en rond dans sa cellule, personne n'était venu le voir, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais il se repassait en boucle l'attitude de Lévy la veille.

_Flash back_

_Lévy était assise sur lui qui venait de tomber au sol, elle avait sa nuisette rouge provocante, si on lui avait dit que la petite mage était capable de ce genre de chose il aurait fini asphyxier à force de se tordre de rire, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, elle lui avait procuré de délicieuse caresse tout en embrassant son torse, la commissure de sa bouche et avait fini par joindre timidement leurs lèvres. Et là il avait vraiment cru ne plus pouvoir s'en sortir._

_Son instinct avait pris le dessus et il avait serré la mage dans ses bras en approfondissent leur baiser, laissant leurs langues se rencontrées pour la première fois. Elle avait un goût sucré de miel qui l'avait encore plus chamboulé. A travers ses doigts il avait put sentir la chaleur de son corps sous le fin tissu, étoffe qu'il avait envie d'arracher._

_Lévy d'abord un peu surprise qu'il rende les armes si vite avait néanmoins reprit ses caresses tout en l'embrassant, elle pouvait sentir le corps du mage frissonner à son contact tandis qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se tendait. Elle avait lentement quittait sa bouche pour rejoindre son cou qu'elle s'amusait à mordiller._

_Mordiller un dragon slayers à cette endroit n'était pas la chose la plus rationnelle à faire si l'on voulait éviter de se faire sauter dessus, mais c'est ce que Lévy voulait, la réaction de Gajeel ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna et d'un mouvement sec réussit à inverser leurs positions, avec avidité il avait à nouveau fondu sur sa bouche, l'une de ses mains tenait fermement celles de Lévy au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de continuer ses caresses, l'autre était partie à la découverte du corps qu'elle lui offrait._

_Lentement avec des gestes mesurés, et malgré l'impatience qu'il dégageait, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la nuisette jusqu'à sentir la peau de la mage, alors seulement il s'arrêta quelques fractions de seconde avant de remonter encore plus lentement sous le tissus._

_Lévy se laissait faire, frissonnant à chaque contact, se retenant de gémir de plaisir, mais quand elle sentit la mains du mage frôler son intimité elle ne fut pas capable de retenir un gémissement à la fois suppliant et apeuré. Et c'est la que le rêve s'était brisé sans qu'elle en ait conscience._

_Le cri étouffé de Lévy le ramena brutalement à la réalité, une fraction de seconde il sentit l'odeur de la peur par-dessus celle de l'excitation, mais cela suffit à lui redonner la force de partir, il n'avait pas hésité conscient que s'était sa dernière chance. Sans réfléchir au pour et au contre il s'était redressé d'un bond avait saisi son manteau, ouvert la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit avant que la mage ne réalise. Puis il avait commencé à détruire la forêt pour chasser ses pensés._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Il sentait les questions se bousculer dans sa tête, deux parts de son esprit se disputer, ça l'énervait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se changer les idées. Pas fou, la brigade qui l'avait arrêté lui avait laissé les menottes, une saloperie qui empêchait sa magie d'agir, il avait bien pensé à se taper la tête contre le mur mais s'était résigné, ça ne servirait à rien. Alors contraint et forcé par sa conscience il s'était adossé au mur pour réfléchir à la situation.

Pourquoi Lévy lui avait-elle sautée dessus comme ça ? Non ce n'était pas la questions la plus importante. Pourquoi elle avait enfilé sa nuisette alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était dans la chambre ? Plusieurs réponse s'offrait à lui. Elle avait envie de tirer un coup… Non ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait trop bu ? Non plus elle n'avait pas touché aux bouteilles. Elle le draguait…. C'était exclu, et cela souleva d'autre questions.

Dans la limite ou sont esprit perturbait laissé une possibilité à l'hypothèse ou elle le voulait lui, la plus grande question était : Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait ? D'accord il était fort, mais franchement à part ça il n'avait rien que pourrait espérer une fille, surtout comme elle, il était bien loin de l'image du chevalier servant, ni de celle d'une personne normale. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de doux ou attentionné, bien au contraire.

A moins qu'elle ne cherche sa protection. Non ça aussi s'était ridicule, d'accord il l'avait protégée, en même temps il n'allait pas la laisser se faire massacrer sans réagir. A l'époque de Phamtom lord ça aurait était le cas, mais depuis son entré à Fairy tail il avait compris certaine notion, l'importance de la solidarité par exemple. Oui il aimait être seul, et même son chat parfois le gonflé, pourtant si Lily était avec lui c'était par ce qu'il l'avait voulu lui, le fier dragon slayers. Makarov avait eu raison, même si on aime la solitude on ne peut la supporter éternellement. Alors oui Fairy tail l'avait changé, il acceptait mieux le fait d'avoir des alliées pendant les combats

Ce court écart dans sa réflexion le fit revenir à Lévy, peut être cherchait-elle juste à avoir un allié puissant pour ses missions ? C'était idiot elle aurait put simplement lui demander. Oui bon il n'aurait pas forcement accepté, en fait ça aurait dépendu de son humeur et de la mission. Mais ou était l'intérêt de lui tournait autour juste pour ça ? Non décidément cette réponse ne lui convenait pas.

La lumière se fit peu à peu dans son esprit et il se traita d'imbécile pour ne pas y avoir songé plus-tôt. Elle voulait simplement le manipuler c'était évident. Mais pour faire quoi ? Il passa encore prés d'une heure a cogité sur cette question, mais aucune réponse ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Surtout que Lévy n'avait pas d'ennemis, et beaucoup d'allié vers lequel se tournait alors ça ne collait pas.

Etait ce pour que Jett et Droy arrêtent de lui tournait autour ? Possible, fallait avouer qu'avec la tête qu'il avait, il allait les faire fuir les deux rigolos. Pourtant ça semblait bien loin du caractère chaleureux de Lévy, car même si parfois il avait put voir que leur admiration sans borne l'exaspérer, elle continuait à leur sourire et à les supporter. Non décidément il ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle elle voudrait le manipuler.

Il sentit la colère montée en lui, il avait apprit peu à peu à supporter les ordres de Makarov ou les directives d'Erza, il tolérait le fait de suivre un plan qui n'était pas de lui pour vaincre un ennemie en groupe. Il arrivait à présent à accepter de suivre le mouvement d'un groupe, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait supporter le fait qu'on essaye de le manipulé.

Dans le couloir il entendit des bruits de pas lourd, sûrement un garde en armure, et d'autre plus léger. Il se tendit, voilà que la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'étranglé en ce moment se pointé. Il vit son grand sourire et ses yeux joyeux posés sur le garde et cela l'énerva un peu plus, pourquoi il n'en savait rien. Très vite il détacha son regard de la scène pour tourner le dos à Lévy qui arrivait. Il entendit parfaitement le bruit de sa porte qu'on déverrouillait puis ouvrait, il sentit qu'on lui détachait les mains. Ca s'était étrange, il n'allait pas le libérer alors qu'il avait fracassé quelques garde comme ça pour le plaisir.

-Gajeel….

La voix de Lévy était empreinte de douceur, bien qu'un peu gêner, il ne daignas pas lui répondre, décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

-Gajeel sil te plait.

-Dégage.

La réponse avait fusait, il ne voulait pas la voir et Lévy se sentit blessé. Mais la petite mage était entêté, elle n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour repartir seule alors d'une voix encore plus basse elle continua.

-Excuse-moi Gajeel, sil te plait sortons d'ici, après je te laisserais tranquille…

-T'as surtout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

La voix du dragon d'acier n'avait pas dissimulé la menace, au contraire et Lévy dégluti péniblement, une bonne explication, oh oui elle en avait des tas en réserve! La première menait sa mission à bien, mais ça il ne devait surtout pas s'en douter. La deuxième plus dangereuse à expliquer était un mensonge tout prés qu'elle avait remuée dans sa tête pendant le trajet, même si elle était convaincu qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire passe pour la vérité. Gajeel daigna se retourner et sortir de la cellule, silencieusement Lévy lui emboîta le pas.

Il marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sorti de la ville, Lévy se rendit compte qu'il était dans la pleine bien loin de l'entrée de la cité quand le dragon slayers s'arrêta, elle fit donc de même fixant le sol attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais seul le vent semblait enclin à la conversation. Comme souvent c'est elle qui aller devoir engager le dialogue, elle laissa un soupir gênée sortir de ses lèvres avant de commencer d'une voix douce.

-Pardonne moi… Je… J'aurais pas du….

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait hein ?

Passé la surprise de l'avoir entendu crier lui coupant la parole, Lévy sentit la colère montait en elle, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais elle aussi en souffrait, bien sur c'était une comédie pour elle, mais même si ses sentiments étaient fictif ça lui fit mal, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, une larme perla au bord de ses yeux, il était toujours de dos ce qui rassura la mage. Surtout qu'elle était résolu à lui tenir tête, comme cela c'était plus facile qu'en affrontant ses yeux rubis.

-Pour voir ta réaction, souffla-elle agacée.

Gajeel se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, elle ne vit rien venir avant de se retrouver étalé sur l'herbe, des doigts puissant autour de la gorge, heureusement elle savait qu'il ne lui ferrait pas de mal, la peur que jadis il lui inspirait était révolu. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, elle plongea son regard dans celui du dragon slayers pour y déceler ses sentiments, il était en colère ça c'était certain, et elle aurait arrêté ses conclusions là si elle n'avait pas senti ses doigts tremblait contre son cou. Donc il ne ressentait pas que de la colère, de l'incertitude ? De l'incompréhension ? Lévy n'eu pas à le deviner, il lui donna lui-même la réponse.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Grogna-il menacent.

Lévy dégluti, se rappelant soudain que s'il pouvait encore lui faire peur, mais bravement elle tenta de s'expliquer, la voix un peu plus faible.

-C'est de ta faute aussi, c'est ce que tu m'as conseillé, alors j'en sais rien.

Gajeel la lâcha et recula de quelques pas, les sourcil froncé, lentement la mage se redressa, prenant une position assise plus confortable, mais elle ne le regarda pas, impossible de soutenir son regard, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait eu peur de sa colère, mais elle appréhendait encore plus la réaction qu'il aurait à présent. En attendant qu'il se décide à parler, elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle était si gênée et si anxieuse. Bon d'accord faire une déclaration à Gajeel n'était pas la chose la plus simple, et la réussite de son plan dépendait aussi bien de lui que d'elle, pourtant une petite chose en elle lui faisait ressentir les chose différemment.

Par ce qu'après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se résignait et opter pour un des accessoires qu'elle avait pris à Reiji, mais non elle n'arrivait pas à si résoudre, pourquoi ? Elle se compliquait la vie en insistant avec cette méthode, pourtant elle était rationnelle et réfléchi, la meilleur option n'était clairement pas celle ci, alors à quoi bon insistait ? Elle ne put débattre plus longtemps Gajeel lui tourna à nouveau le dos et commença à s'éloigner en lui disant :

-Tsss, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Le cœur de Lévy rata un battement, les larmes elles s'échappèrent, courrant sur ses joue, et sa voix dérailla alors qu'elle se relevait.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

Gajeel se figea, allant même jusqu'à baissé la tête, et si Lévy ne s'était pas rapproché elle n'aurait sans doute pas comprit sa dernière phrase.

-Je finirais par te blesser.

A son tour elle se figea pendant que lui retourner en ville les mains dans les poches, elle n'eut pas le courage de le suivre, à la place elle se laissa tombé sur la terre, le regardant s'éloigner d'elle, pas sur d'avoir bien compris le sens de sa phrase. Ni la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, pourtant sa voix avait eu se timbre triste qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, bien loin de son arrogance habituelle. La nuit tombé lentement, alors Lévy se releva, les yeux rouge, elle rejoignit sa chambre en traînant les pieds, tentant de faire le vide dans son cœur. Sa dernière phrase avait ouvert une blessure, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de ne plus y pensé, hélas la douche chaude qu'elle prit ne l'y aida pas pour une fois.

Même trouvait le sommeil lui parut impossible, il finit tout de même par l'emporté tard dans la nuits. Du côté du dragon slayers les choses n'était pas mieux, il enrageait, se demandant encore et toujours pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. « Je finirai par te blessé. », Ridicule, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Oui elle faisait partie de la même guilde que lui, alors forcement il ne voulait pas la blessé, du moins physiquement, mais ce n'était pas ce que ces paroles voulaient dire.

Un part de lui avait peur de l'attachement, surtout qu'il n'était pas idiot, il avait parfaitement comprit les sentiments de la mage vis à vis de lui, son message subtile était clair, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou plutôt avait peur de reconnaître qu'une petite partie de lui la voulait, elle. Mais c'était impossible, il avait toujours vécu seul, loin des sentiments, du fait il n'avait jamais était déçus. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne à part son dragon, et depuis que ce dernier était partie il s'était juré de ne plus ce laissait entraîné dans cette spirale d'affection.

Le dragon slayers chassa cette pensé de son esprit, hors de questions de laisser cette micro part de lui prendre plus d'envergure, il devait l'étouffer, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il sentait son cœur se serrait, le départ de Metalicana était toujours autant douloureux, et même s'il avait fini par se persuader que son parent l'avait abandonné par envie, il continuait secrètement d'en souffrir.

Les images de Lévy refirent surface, il voyait encore ses yeux larmoyant, il entendait encore ses sanglot dans sa tête, et sa lui fit mal, pourquoi ? Comme souvent il n'avait pas la réponse, non il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait et ne voulait aimer personne, et ne pouvait laisser permettre qui que se soit de l'aimer. C'est ainsi que pour la deuxième nuit consécutive Gajeel ne dormit pas, cependant rien ne fut détruit. Seul son esprit se battait, une grosse part de lui imaginant mille façons de pousser la mage des mots à s'éloigner de lui, à le détester, et une autre qui hurlait le contraire, lui renvoyant sans cesse les images de la mage sur lui l'embrassant.

Le lendemain matin, Lévy ne se sentait pas mieux, mais elle les avait, elle devait absolument finir sa mission ici, c'est donc avec un sourire recomposé qu'elle rejoignit l'équipe de tournage, peu à peu elle put enfermer dans un recoin de son esprit sa mésaventure avec Gajeel, les jours passèrent identiques, mais il ne revint pas, elle ne le chercha pas non plus. Le septième jour alors qu'elle aidait une actrice à fermer sa robe elle sentit un courrant d'air froid dans son dos, elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à une femme d'une trentaines d'année, très bien conservé, habillé dans une tenue plus que provocante munie de deux fouet.

Lévy ne l'avait jamais vu, et la femme sans même se présenter passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'avant de se saisir de son fouet qui claqua par terre. Un vrai vent de panique se leva sur le plateau, les gens criaient fuyait alors qu'au bout du fouet des éclair rose dansaient. Sans criait gare la femme attaqua, et Lévy eu à peine de temps de se baisser pour éviter le premier assaut. Visiblement satisfaite la femme reprit une position plus normale avec un sourire pervers tandis que la mage des mots se demandait comment elle pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et ce que cette femme lui voulait…


	8. Chapter 8 combats

** Chapitre 8 combats.**

Gajeel était partie faire un tour en ville affin de se chercher quelques pièces d'acier à se mettre sous la dents, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, par ce que oui il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il s'endormait un peu avant l'aube, et deux heures plus tard quand les premiers rayon du soleil pointait, il se réveillait. Il n'en pouvait plus, bien sur ce n'était pas un grand dormeur, mais juste deux heures par nuit depuis une semaine sa commençait à lui pesait, tout comme le confort des arbres.

Il aurait pu prendre une chambre, seulement il voulait avoir la petite mage des mots à l'œil, loin d'avoir oublié ce type qui l'avait attaqué, il commençait d'ailleurs à ce demandé si ça ne faisait pas partie d'un plan compliqué pour le manipulé, car depuis ce jour ou Azuka avait attaqué plus rien. Il avait fini par se faire une raison aux sentiments soit disant vrai de Lévy, peut être qu'elle l'aimait, mais seulement pour le manipulé, il n'y avait pas d'autres options. A présent il en était convaincu. C'était la seule raison valable pour qu'elle veuille de lui. Surtout qu'il avait pertinemment perçu les battements de son cœur quand elle le lui avait avoué.

Gajeel avait apprit à reconnaître les divers battement de cœurs des gens, ce qui en combat lui était utile, si le cœur gardait le même rythme c'était par ce que son propriétaire était confiant, sur de lui, et donc un ennemie à prendre aux sérieux. Mais ça ne lui avait pas servi juste dans ses moment la, il pouvait également savoir si une personne lui mentait ou non. A expliquer c'était un peu compliqué, et selon les personne le rythme n'était pas le même, mais il connaissait suffisamment celui basique de la jeune mage pour déceler les différences.

Il connaissait d'ailleurs la plupart des battements de cœur de ceux de la guilde, et grâce à leur interaction il avait perfectionné sa technique, surtout grâce à Mirajane qui mettait son grain de sel partout, mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait. Alors oui, celui de Lévy il en était sur, battait le mensonge, il avait tapait trop vite, trop fort, comme quelqu'un qui à peur par ce qu'il invente un mensonge. Son cœur aurait tapait différemment si la raison avait était autre, il se serrait emballé comme le jour ou elle lui avait sauté dessus, un rythme plus rapide, mais plus profond et plus doux.

Il entendit des cris au loin et tourna la tête vers le parc, il y avait du grabuge la bas, de la fumé monté dans le ciel et le vent lui apporté des odeur de sueur et de peur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'élança pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lévy était là à genoux les yeux rivé vers une femme qui selon Gajeel ressemblait plus à prostitué qu'a autre chose. Cette dernière menacé la mage des mots avec un fouet qui battait furieusement l'air au-dessus d'elles.

Il entendit un claquement sec alors que la cordelette s'abattait violemment sur le dos de la petite mage, il l'entendit aussi crié en s'effondrant au sol, un instant il hésita, un instant et Lévy se relevait péniblement, nouveau coup, nouveau cri, cette fois ci l'utilisatrice des mots se retrouva projeter contre un arbre avec un bruit sec. Gajeel s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais à sa grande surprise Lévy se releva à nouveau.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, la femme qui la maintenait en échec disait s'appelait Callias, elle faisait partie d'une guilde de mercenaire dont elle avait tue le nom par plaisir. Sa mission était simple, on lui avait demandé de tester une certaine Lévy de Fairy tail, son employeur lui avait précisé que si elle n'était pas assez forte elle devait la tuer. Alors Lévy avait peur, et avec la force du désespoir elle se relevait à chaque fois, mais la même scène se rejouait à l'infini, elle n'avait pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà le fouet la propulsé au loin.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais soupçonner Reiji d'être derrière tous cela, il la testait, elle en était sur, Pour la centièmes fois peut être elle se redressa tenant son épaule blessé, des zébrure le parcourait jusqu'au coude qui douloureux refusait de se plier, pourtant la mage des mots n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, elle se prépara mentalement à recevoir le cou suivant tout en focalisant son esprit sur le sort le plus adapté contre ce genre d'ennemie. En l'espace de quelques seconde, elle put former un plan.

Elle entendit le fouet sifflait en fendant l'air, une nouvelle brûlure sur sa peau, ce coup ci c'était son ventre qui porterait les traces, mais Lévy profita que son corps glisse sur le sol pour lâcher un mot « oïl », une plaque d'huile se forma sur le bitume sous les rires de son assaillante. Encore un coup de fouet, à nouveau sur son bras déjà blessé qu'elle avait du lâcher pour invoquer son sort, elle hurla sa seconde attaque « Fire », et tout de suite derrière le mot « Storm.

Le feu prit de l'ampleur grâce à l'huile, et soufflait par la mini tornade se rua sur Callias, cette dernière bondit en arrière pour éviter les flammes, alors Lévy rassemblait ses dernières force pour hurler le mot « Hole » un trou apparut juste sous Callias, qui à cause de son ombre ne put le voir, Oh ! Il n'était pas bien grand, juste l'espace d'un pied, ce fut suffisant pour que la manipulatrice des fouet se casse une cheville, en même temps quelle idée de combattre en talons aiguille ? Lévy en profita pour souffler un peu et lancé son dernier mot « sleep ». L'autre sombra dans l'inconscience pendant que la petite mage des mots lâché un soupir soulagé.

Lentement elle se redressa et parcourut la distance qui la séparer de son ennemie à petit pas serrant avec force son bras blessé, les yeux remplie de larmes, ces dernière ne se gênant pas pour couler abondamment sur ses joues. Lévy resta devant Callias quelques minutes sans rien faire, que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière ? Pas l'attaché il lui manquait un bras, et elle n'avait pas de corde à disposition, son sort ne serrait pas efficace longtemps elle le savait, alors le mieux était de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais elle était faible, trop pour hurler à l'aide, trop pour marcher jusqu'à trouvé une personne à même de l'aidé, au moins en prévenant la garde. Elle se laissa glissé jusqu'au sol sur les genoux le souffle court, luttant pour rester éveillé.

Gajeel n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle était coriace la crevette mine de rien, bon l'autre avait pas l'air très forte non plus hein. N'empêche il fut surpris qu'elle se relève tant de fois, il eut un sourire carnassier en entendant les os craqué quand la femme se brisa la cheville. Oui sa c'était bien vu le coup du trou, et sadique en prime, puis la pensé de sommeil pour l'achever était ingénieuse. Par contre il se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'attachait pas tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Il en comprit vite la raison en voyant la main de Lévy en sang agrippant son autre bras, ajouté à sa les autres coup qu'elle avait reçue, plus l'utilisation de sa magie, effectivement elle devait être un peu sonnait. Il poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de sa cachette, pas qu'il est spécialement envie de parler avec la mage des mots, mais la elle n'était pas en état de se défendre si l'autre revenait à elle, et il allait se faire un plaisirs de lui poser quelques questions. Silencieusement il s'approcha de Lévy avant de s'accroupir à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, elle ne le remarqua même pas alors il se racla la gorge avant de lui dire en fixant l'inconsciente.

-T'est vicieuse en fait.

Lévy sursauta avec un petit cri, elle sentit son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, encore plus quand elle tourna les yeux vers la source du bruit bien qu'elle est reconnu la voix.

-Ga…Gajeel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La surprise passé elle se reprit alors qu'il levait les yeux aux ciel.

-Je suis pas vicieuse, et je t'ai rien demandé. Lâchas-elle boudeuse.

Malgré tout le fait qu'il soit la la rassura, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir tant que ça.

-SI ce trou était vicieux.

A son tour elle leva les yeux aux ciel, mais ne put retenir un léger rire, effectivement c'était un peu vicieux, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser massacrer sans réagir non plus. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin alors que lui pas gênait la fixé, immédiatement elle rougit se demandant bien pourquoi, alors que son cœur lui avait à nouveau accélérer son rythme. Gajeel soupira avant de ligoter la femme à l'aide de ses propres armes, une fois fait il se redressa. Lévy elle ne bougeait pas tentant vainement de calmer les battement de son pauvre cœur. Quand enfin elle y parvint à peu prés elle se leva péniblement et tituba vers la le centre du parc.

-Tu va ou comme ça ? La questionna le dragon slayers.

-Travaillé.

Elle sentit son corps quittait et ne put retenir un petit cri apeuré, avant de réaliser que c'était Gajeel qui la tenait au-dessus du sol par le bout de ses habits, position très inconfortable, elle eut beau se débattre il ne la lâcha pas avant d'être devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle lâcha un soupir quand elle sentit sa présence s'éloigné. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle n'eut pas le loisirs de se le demander plus que déjà il revenait avec un flacon dans les mains et un long bout de tissus, avant de lui ordonner d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'avait pas le choix et pas la force de lutter, alors elle s'exécuta. A peine entré Gajeel la força à s'asseoir sur la chaise et sans ménagement il lui saisit l'épaule.

-Eh ! Protesta Lévy, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être délicat.

Il soupira agacé, mais ne répondit rien se contentant d'observer la blessure avent de poser sur la table le flacons et le chiffon. Il déchira ce dernier en deux avant d'en tordre un à la mage qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Mors ça.

Les yeux de Lévy s'agrandiren,t de surprise devant son air sévère, elle comprit vite qu'il valait mieux obtempérer sans un mot, même si elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour le moment. Le mage d'acier imbiba l'autre bout de torchon avec le flacons, de l'alcool à 80°, Lévy serra donc les dents en fermant les yeux. Mais rien, juste un léger picotement, pas de quoi avoir mal, alors elle tourna la tête pour le voir faire, d'une main il lui tenait le bras tendit que de l'autre il s'affairait à désinfecter la plaie. Une fois fait il attrapa sur le bureau du fil et une aiguille qui fit pâlir la jeune fille, surtout par ce qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle se redressa brusquement lâchant le tissu dans sa bouche.

-Ah non hein, pas moyen que tu me recouses, paniqua-t-elle.

Gajeel la fixa un court instant avant de laisser un léger rictus amusé parcourir ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Que je te recouse moi ?

Lévy eu envie de crier que oui, vu sa délicatesse elle risquait de le sentir passé, mais elle n'osa pas lui donner une réponse, lui toujours l'air amusé faisait passer le fils dans le chat de l'aiguille, une fois qu'il l'eut noué et trempé dans l'alcool il leva ses yeux rubis vers elle. Il n'avait plus le même regard amusé, non celui ci était sérieux, et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était beaucoup plus douce.

-Tu sentiras presque rien promis.

Elle hésita encore sans toutefois pouvoir détacher son regard de lui, elle voyait bien qu'au-delà de ces iris pourpre brillaient une certaine douceur triste, elle fit un pas tremblant vers lui avant de se stopper à nouveau, pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance en général, mais la pour la recoudre à vif elle n'était vraiment pas convaincu qu'il sache y faire, pourtant quand elle entendit sa voix à nouveau le doute s'envole et l'espace d'un instant elle crut fondre

-Viens….

Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ce simple mots, tellement de promesse qu'elle reprit place sur la chaise et remis le torchon entre ses dents, à son oreille Gajeel lui murmura.

-Détend toi, et respire profondément.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux puis s'exécuta, elle prit de lente et longue inspiration avant d'expirer tout aussi lentement l'air, elle sentit l'aiguille pénétrer sa chair, ça lui arracha une larme, pourtant elle préféra se focaliser sur sa respiration, faire abstraction de son corps. Elle sentit ensuite un chiffon humide sur sa main tendit qu'une étrange chaleur s'était glissé sous sa paume. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était que la voix du dragon slayers raisonnait à nouveau en elle.

-Lévy ?

Elle répondit par un petit gémissement, envoûté par sa voix, mais quand il lui demanda si elle était prête elle ne comprit pas, et ne le put qu'après coup, une violente douleur lui traversa le coude, à travers le tissu elle hurla maintenant l'étoffe serré, des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait son bras douloureux se pliait et ses dépliait entre les mains du mage d'acier. Elle eut envie de l'insulter, de se lever pour courir loin de lui, mais sous la douleur elle ne put que serrer encore plus les dents.

Elle sentit alors quelques chose de chaud sur ses joues passait tendrement, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux Gajeel était déjà debout et se dirigé vers la salle de bain. Avait-elle rêvait ? Sûrement, elle entendit l'eau coulait et cela suffit à la bercer, épuisé elle s'endormit assise sur la chaise.

Dans la salle d'eau Gajeel se laver les mains d'un air absent, pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Qu'il attache pour elle l'espèce de bonne femme qui l'avait attaqué d'accord, qu'il la ramène à son hôtel sa passait encore… Non vu ses blessures il aurait du l'amener dans un hôpital, alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait agit par instinct sans réfléchir. Il sentait que petit à petit il devenait moins méfiant, pourtant ses convictions n'étaient pas partie. Elle attendait quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain bien décidé à ne pas traîner dans les parages avant que son cerveau ne l'embrouille encore plus, mais il vit bien qu'elle s'était endormit sur la chaise, sa tête penché mollement sur le côté et sa respiration régulière confirmait la scène. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette position elle allait forcément finir le nez écraser par terre, il ne l'avait pas soigné pour qu'elle se blesse à nouveau.

D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il soigné ? Ce n'était pas son genre, en fait il l'avait fait sans y pensé, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout, il attrapa la petite mage du bout des bras prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller ni à l'approcher trop prés de lui puis la posa sur le lit, il s'y assit lui aussi et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, le mieux serrait de partir, retourner à la guilde, reprendre le fil de son existence et oubliait ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas, déjà par ce qu'ici Lévy était en danger et qu'en temps que mage de la même guilde il ne pouvait pas la laisser, ensuite par ce que quelque part son corps avait comprit qu'il en avait mare de la solitude, même si l'esprit lui continuait à prôné le statu quo.

Il repensa au paroles de Mirajane, elle lui avait dit que Lévy avait un amoureux, ça s'était clairement un mensonge, depuis qu'il l'observait il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de potentiel petit ami. Le souvenir de Lévy en train de sourire au garde qui l'avait libéré lui fit pousser un grognement, la petite part de son âme vicieuse et enfoui tout au fond de lui, lui fit parvenir des images de la mage au bras de cet inconnu, sans savoir pourquoi ça l'agacé encore plus.

Il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait prit de lui sourire comme ça, ce qui gonfla un peu plus sa colère. Il se sentait absurde de s'emporter pour ça, alors il posa son regard froid sur la petite chose endormi et il comprit. Elle lui avait fait des avances, par ce que quelques part il l'avait encouragé, oui il reconnaissait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, d'ailleurs il avait bien failli succomber, et si elle n'avait pas eu un peu peur il n'aurait rien put faire. Lentement il laissa ses mains se posé sur le bord du lit avec un soupir.

Elle était en train de le rendre dingue, soulevant en lui toujours les mêmes questions, mais jamais aucune esquisse de réponse acceptable. Toujours endormi la mage se tourna vers lui et posa sa petite main sur la sienne. Elle eut un sourire avant de refermer ses doigts sur les siens

Pour une fois Gajeel ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder sa main prisonnière admettant que le contact n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Les paroles de Lévy resurgirent d'elle-même. « -Je… m'isolais…. Je sais plus ou j'en suis ». « -Je sais pas quoi faire, si je dois tenter de lui dire ou pas, mais j'ai peur. » « -C'est de ta faute aussi, c'est ce que tu m'as conseillé, alors j'en sais rien. »

Gajeel poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se lever, seulement la mage lui tenait toujours la main et visiblement elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, il tenta de la retirer sans succès, alors résigné il s'allongea sur le lit avec un nouveau soupir.

-Tsss, tu lâche rien toi.

Lévy en profita pour poser son autre main sur le manteau de Gajeel et de le saisir, le dragon slayers grogna mais ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil l'emporter, pour une fois qu'il pouvait en jouir un peu. Le sourire de Lévy s'agrandit quand elle sentit la respiration du mage se calmer, elle raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts faignant toujours le sommeil et se laissa à son tour plongé dans les bras de Morphée, pansant que finalement elle allait peut être réussir à arriver à ses fins..


	9. Chapter 9 En route pour la guilde

**Chapitre 9 En route pour la guilde.**

Quand Lévy se réveilla la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, dans le silence elle entendit des bruits de voix alors elle tendit l'oreille tout en s'apercevant que Gajeel n'était plus là.

-Je suis bien désolé, croyait le, mais le matériel à était anéanti, nous ne pouvons plus travailler.

-ET vu que c'est la faute de votre amie nous ne pouvons la payer.

-QUOI ?

-Désolé, vos menaces ne mènerons à rien, c'est après elle qu'en avait cette femme et…

Un grognement sourd fit trembler les murs, puis une porte qui claque des bruits de pas et enfin la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait plus doucement. Instinctivement Lévy ferma les yeux mimant le sommeil. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère, mais ne la comprenais pas vraiment. Oui c'était de sa faute, indirectement certes, mais si elle n'avait pas était là ça ne serrait jamais arrivé.

-Demain on rentre lui annonça Gajeel de but en blanc.

Lévy le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit, pas sur de la réaction à avoir elle hésita entre se rendormir ou tenté de le calmer. Elle pesa le pour et le contre pendant une bonne minute pendant laquelle il continua de grommeler sans que cela ne soit compréhensible. Finalement elle décida de s'asseoir dans le lit. De là où elle était elle ne voyais que son dos mais imaginer bien ses muscles tendus, il avait le visage baissé et ses mains étaient crispés sur le bord du lit.

-Gajeel…. Commençât-elle d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ?

Lévy eut un léger sursaut, son ton était encore agressif, elle déglutit péniblement, sentant montait une tension encore plus grande, il fallait absolument qu'elle garde son sang froid, timidement elle posa sa main sur celle toujours tendu du dragon slayers, mais sa réaction fut sans appel, il récupéra sa main d'un geste vif et grogna en se levant.

-Ca va hein, tu va pas recommencer.

Lévy baissa la tête cachant quelques larmes, pourquoi prenait-elle sa réaction autant à cœur ? Gajeel lui faisait les cent pas devant le lit rageur, alors Lévy impuissante se leva, le sommeil l'avait quitté de toutes façons, autant en profité pour se débarrasser de sa crasse, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir. Mais l'eau chaude ne parvint pas à effacer ses tourments, en sortant elle jugea la nuisette posé sur le radiateur et se demanda si s'était une bonne idée de l'enfiler dans un moment pareil.

-Si tu remets ce truc rouge je me barre…

Menace à peine voilée mais qui eu le mérite d'être clair, Lévy attrapa donc un vieux T–shirt et un short en coton qui lui servirait de pyjama, inutile de le provoqué encore plus. Avec Gajeel valait mieux ne pas insister elle le savait. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau les cheveux entourés d'une serviette et se planta devant lui qui une fois n'est pas coutume lui tournait le dos.

-C'est bon Gajeel, j'ai comprit. Soupira-t-elle.

L'intéressait tourna lentement la tête sur la défensive, mais quand il vit que Lévy l'avait réellement écouté il fut rassuré. Par ce que oui, si elle avait mit sa nuisette il serrait partie, enfin à condition de réussir à résister une seconde fois. Mais même sans, elle restait attirante, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Une douce bien froide, voilà qui calmerait ses ardeurs, et pour fonctionner ça fonctionna, il se sentait plus calme séparer d'elle par une petite cloison, alors il en profitât pour réfléchir à nouveau. Quand il sortit il était torse nu et la petite mage sentit son corps se tendre.

Ses joues étaient en feu tandis que lui lui lancés un regard de reproche, elle détourna les yeux se retourna dans les draps en râlant.

-Tu pourrais au moins mettre un t-shirt.

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer un peu plus alors qu'il prenait place, et sa gêne augmenta encore, pas que sa la dérange qu'il dorme avec elle, enfin si un peu, mais il décidait ça tout seul sans même lui demander son avis.

-T'a intérêt à contrôler tes hormones ou tu dors par terre.

-Tu pourrais au moins me faciliter la vie.

-Ca t'apprendra à m'allumer. Maintenant tu dors.

Alors la elle n'avait pas tout suivi, elle revêt ou il se vengeait ? Un petit sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres, elle allait finir par l'avoir si elle restait patiente, mais ce n'était pas facile de trouver le sommeil avec un homme à moitié nu à côté de soit, surtout quand celui ci nous faisait autant d'effet. Résolu malgré tout à être sage Lévy remonta la couverture sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit divaguer.

Le lendemain matin Lévy se réveilla la première, elle se sentait en pleine forme, de plus ses songes avaient était agréable, bien sur ils concernaient le dragon slayers, mais les choses y étaient beaucoup plus pures entre eux, elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant le dos du mage d'acier, il était resté et elle en fut soulager, oui sa lui faisait plaisirs et pour diverses raisons qu'elle préféra enfermer dans un coin de son esprit. Sans faire de bruits elle se leva et après avoir attrapé des changes propres partis se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en sortit Gajeel dormait toujours, le plus silencieusement possible elle murmura un mot et le posa sur la table de la chambre avant d'en sortir. Dans le couloir elle croisa l'équipe de tournage qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir, pas démonté par leur apparente hostilité elle alla vers eux pour s'excuser de la gêne qu'elle avait occasionnée, et leur demandé de ne pas lui donné sa récompense. Le directeur acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna avec son équipe.

Lévy prit son temps pour déjeuner tranquillement, se prenant à rêver les yeux ouverts, son rêve flottait encore dans son esprit et elle s'interrogea dessus. Dans ce songe leur relation lui avait semblé plus simple, plus douce, sans arrière pensé, faites de moment tranquille à se promener sur la plage mains dans la main, les baisers échanger dans son rêve avait une saveur encore plus douce, bien loin de la force qu'il lui avait fait sentir dans la réalité, elle n'y avait sentie ni impatience, ni envie, pourtant cela était resté agréable.

Encore absorbé par son rêve Lévy regagna sa chambre, Gajeel était levée et l'attendait visiblement impatient.

-Ta fini on peut y aller ?

Fautes de mieux Lévy rassembla ses affaires et le suivit jusqu'au comptoir de l'hôtel, elle rendit la clé de la chambre et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la gare, le train qu'il prirent était bondé de monde aussi durent-il se séparer pour trouver un siège, le trajet se passa donc dans le silence et la réflexion. Enfin il atteignirent Magniola, étonnamment Gajeel n'était que peu malade dans les moyens de transport, sûrement par ce qu'au lieu de s'exister comme Natsu il prenait l'initiative de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de dormir pour faire passer son malaise.

IL se séparèrent sur le quai, essentiellement par ce que le dragon slayers le quitta sans un mot avec juste un bref salut de la main, le message était clair, chacun de son côté, Lévy rejoignit donc la guilde, étrangement vide mais à peine le pas de la porte passait Mirajane lui tomba dessus.

-Lévy enfin, alors raconte.

-Pas maintenant Mira sil te plait, je dois voir le maître.

La barmaid eut les larmes aux yeux, suppliant de son regard d'ange la petite mage des mots, mais rien n'y fit Lévy s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir frapper à la porte du bureau du maître de la guilde. Elle n'avait pas renonçait à son plan concernant Gajeel, mais elle avait aussi d'autre chose à mettre entre œuvre pour satisfaire Reiji. Vu que le dragon slayers était parti de son côté et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le brusquer elle s'affairait à d'autre tache. Makarov mis bien cinq minutes à lui ouvrir sa porte, sûrement par ce qu'il avait des choses à cacher, choses que bien évidemment tous les membres de la guilde savait, mais bon on ne se refaisait pas.

A l'autre bout de la ville Gajeel venait de défoncer une porte, précisément celle de l'entré de la maisonnette ou il vivait avec son Exeed Phanter Lily. Celui-ci dégustait un bon kiwi ne sursauta même pas, trop habitué aux humeurs souvent massacrantes de son partenaire, il se contenta de lui lancé un regard qui en disait long. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le mage d'acier cassé la porte, et sûrement pas la dernière mais le petit chat avait clairement mis les choses aux points si son compagnon voulait qu'il reste. Il cassait la porte si ça l'amusait mais se démerder à la réparer.

Gajeel se contenta de s'asseoir dans son canapé et de poser ses pieds encore bottés sur la table du salon avec un grognement signifiant clairement « Fou moi la paix ». Mais Lily n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, surtout pas par son coéquipier, et il avait toujours les bonnes cartes en mains pour arriver à ses fins.

-Gajeel qu'est ce qu'on avait convenu pour la porte ?

Nouveau grognement mais pas de réponse, calmement l'Exeed descendit du canapé et saisi un petit sac gris magique ou il commença à ranger ses épées, très vite il put sentir le regard froid de Gajeel, il finit néanmoins par boucler son sac et fixé à son tour le mage ?

Au bout de quelques minute de cet affrontement silencieux le dragon slayers se leva saisi la porte et la remit en place, il dut toutefois user de son pouvoir pour la renforcé. Satisfait Lily retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et attrapa un nouveau kiwi. Pas besoin de mot avec Gajeel, souvent les gestes lui apparaissaient plus éloquent qu'un long discourt. Alors patiemment il fixa son partenaire attendant qu'il parle de lui-même.

-Foutue bonne femme.

Lily fronça les sourcils, une bonne heure venait de passer avant que le mage ne desserrent les dents, le problème était donc une femme, le petit Exeed intelligent n'eu pas à se questionnait longtemps quant à l'identité de la mage, car oui à tous les coups il parlait de Lévy, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le mettre dans des états pareils. La question maintenant était de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plus exactement ce que lui avait encore fait de travers. Lily poussa un soupir avant de se lever à nouveau.

-Aller debout, on va s'entraînait sa te fera du bien.

Au moins une chose qui pouvait remettre Gajeel de bonne humeur, ou presque, c'était aussi un très bon moyen de pouvoir le questionner, par ce que l'Exeed en avait mare de voir son compagnon faire la tête à chaque fois pour la même raison, il était temps que cette histoire se termine. D'ordinaire il ne se mêlait pas vraiment de ce genre de chose, préférant le calme, mais là s'il ne faisait rien l'atmosphère dans la demeure allait le pousser à déménager, ce qui serrait dommage car Gajeel était un bon colocataire, pas de long discours, toujours prés à s'entraînait ou partir en mission, qui se levait tôt. A croire qu'il avait reçu une éducation militaire, comme lui.

Leur petit entraînement dura bien jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, et pour une fois tous deux était en age, bien souvent il n'utilisait pas leur magie, Lily quand il ne possédait pus assez de magie pour reprendre son corps d'origine continuait avec sa taille acquise sur Earthland, ce qui ne facilité pas la vie au dragon d'acier, mais qu'importe, le mage avait enfin put se vider l'esprit et semblait plus serein.

-Bon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois avec Lévy ?

Tourné autour du pot ne servait à rien, tout comme demandé avant un entraînement, Gajeel parlait plus facilement après, enfin facilement, par rapport à d'habitude.

-Tsss, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?

Et oui quand le sujet l'ennuyait un peu trop Gajeel répondait souvent aux questions par d'autres, ce qui était irritant, mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour former des hypothèses, juste de concentration, il scruta le visage du mage allongé sur l'herbe notant ses réactions à ses autres questions.

-Elle t'a envoyé promener ?

Aucun changement d'attitude, pas un froncement de sourcil, rien, donc ce n'était sûrement pas une dispute.

-Tu l'as blessé.

La Gajeel haussa les épaules, bon c'était un début, il finirait par comprendre.

-Un combat qui a mal tourné ?

Pas de réactions, donc non à la violence aussi vu que le mage avait tendance à assimiler ses deux mots. Par contre il ne voyait pas d'autre hypothèse, sauf une mais qui ne tenait pas la route vue le personnage. Lily tenta quand même.

-Elle s'est servie de toi ?

-J'en sais rien bordel.

Gajeel avait hurlé et s'était tourné sur le côté montrant son dos à son chat, il sortit de ses poches quelques clou qu'il mâchouillas frénétiquement. Le pauvre Exeed contourna son coéquipier pour lui faire face, ce dernier avait un regard dur, bien que perdu quand on le connaissait, et la Lily comprit que l'affaire était plus compliquée que ce qui y paraissait, mais il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de la part du mage d'acier, alors le mieux était de faire parler Lévy, heureusement il s'entendait bien avec cette dernière, de plus elle se confiait beaucoup plus facilement, et même si ce n'était pas le genre de Lily il voulait comprendre. Il s'envola donc vers la guilde laissant le dragon slayers seul. Mais quand il franchit les portes du bâtiment un attroupement silencieux et tendu l'accueilli.


	10. Chapter 10 nouveau défi, nouveau partena

**Chapitre 10 : nouveau défi, nouveau partenaire.**

Le maître était debout sur l'estrade, l'air sérieux, Erza de retour depuis peu avait forcé le calme d'un seul regard, chose étrange Lévy se tenait en retrait l'air inquiète, sans en faire cas il se rapprocha d'elle et demanda.

-Bonjour Lévy. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Bonjour Lily, le maître va faire un discours.

C'est donc en silence que le petit Exeed attendit, tout comme les autres il se demandait si le visage du vieux mage ne cachait pas des ennuis en perspective, et comme les autres il tomba des nus.

-Mes enfants. Commença Makarov. Dans un peu plus de deux mois Fairy tail va organiser un nouveau concours ici même à Magnolia.

Il y eut une déferlante de cri tous plus enjoué les uns que les autres, mais quand le maître reprit tous se turent.

-Mais seulement quelques membres de différente guilde seront concernés.

Ce coup ci se furent des protestations qu'Erza étouffa bien vite juste en changeant d'armure.

-Les participants seront uniquement des dragons slayers. Mais rassurer vous, autour de ce défi vous aussi aurez l'occasion de vous amusez.

Une flamme énorme parcourue la salle tandis qu'une tête rose hurlait à tout va son impatience. Titania toujours prête ne se fit pas prier pour le calmer, en l'assomment proprement. Luxus lui haussa les épaules, ouais! Se mesurer aux deux abrutis de Sablertooh pouvait s'avérer intéressent Wendy demanda si elle pouvait céder sa place, refus catégorique du maître. Quelques-uns uns protestèrent encore comme quoi il pouvait écraser les puissants mages. Le maître annonça que chaque dragon slayers devait se trouver un partenaire autre qu'un Exeed pour cet affrontement, sans association de dragons bien évidemment, mais sa ne serrait venu à l'esprit d'aucun des trois males de Fairy tail.

Natsu, subitement réveillé « s'enflamma » au sens propre du terme, il glissa un regard vers Happy qui lui observait toujours la belle Carla. Makarov annonça qu'il donnerait plus de détail plus tard, mais que les mages ferait bien de ce mettre aux boulots pour ne pas faire honte à Fairy tail par la suite, car une mauvaise entente entre deux partenaires signifiés bien souvent la perte du combat. Et sous l'œil aiguisé de la reine des fées chacun regagna sa place ou sortit.

-Et dire que Gajeel n'as pas entendu ça. Il va enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes.

Lévy tourna son regard vers l'Exeed qui venait de lui parlait, elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, mais le chat n'avait pas oublié le but de sa venue, il devait en profiter tant que Lévy était seule.

-Dis-moi, ta mission sait mal passer ?

Le regard de la mage devient plus triste, mais sans se départir de son sourire elle raconta à Lily que oui, elle devait effectuer une simple mission d'assistante mais des mages étranges l'avaient attaqué.

-Et Gajeel ?

-Il n'est pas rentré? Demanda Lévy inquiète.

-Si, mais de mauvaise humeur alors j'aimerais comprendre.

Lévy se mordit la lèvre et hésita, peut être que le chat noir pourrait l'aider, mais était ce prudent, il ne fallait pas le sous estimé. Elle décida donc de tourner autour du pot en avançant pas à pas.

-Et bien, la première fois que Gajeel m'as sauvé je….J'ai faille me noyer….J'avais perdu connaissance et….Je… J'avais plus d'oxygène.

Forcément à ce souvenir elle s'empourpra, il ne fut donc pas bien difficile à Lily d'imaginer la conclusion.

-Je vois, il t'a ranimé. Hum, et ensuite ?

Lévy devient encore plus rouge, elle mordillait sa lèvre fixant ses chaussures. Comment expliqué la suite? Elle tenta de faire simple.

-Il m'a ramené à L'hôtel et pour le remercié je lui ais proposé de manger avec moi et ça à…

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux alors encore plus rouge Lévy reprit d'une petite voix.

-Y s'est rien passé hein, enfin presque, juste que euh…

Lily voyait mal cette insensible de Gajeel faire des avances à la petite mage, bon la réciproque était vraie, quoi que, il la connaissait mal, alors il tenta d'en savoir un peu plus en prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il ta sauté dessus quand même.

-NON ! S'écrias aussitôt Lévy, ce qui attira beaucoup de regard vers elle, en particulier celui de Mirajane qui l'observait de loin avec la ferme intention de la cuisiner.

-Allons Lévy, je connais suffisamment Gajeel pour savoir que tu le tente.

-Pas tant que ça… Euh oublie.

Mais le regard de l'Exeed se fit plus malicieux, donc Lévy avait tenté sa chance et l'autre l'avaient remballé vu les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-A quel moment ? Questionna le chat un peu réticent à entrer dans les détails.

Lévy se sentit coincé, elle en avait trop dit, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se méfie de Phanter Lily il était très perspicace, mais pour l'instant elle pouvait encore sans sortir en gardant bien le fil de la conversation centré sur Gajeel. Alors elle laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge avant d'expliquer à voix basse peut désireuse qu'on surprenne sa conversation. Pour seule raison de son acte elle donna à Lily son amour pour le mage d'acier, ce qui devait bien suffire.

-Si j'avais pas essayé je continuerais encore à espérer pour rien, au moins je suis fixé. Conclut-elle.

Lily acquiesça en silence, pas sur du tout que le dragon slayers soit resté indifférent, au contraire, Lévy n'était pas rentré dans les détails, elle avait juste avoué avoir porté une nuisette sexy et l'avoir embrassé. Gajeel avait répondu à son invitation avant de s'enfuir sans explications.

-Je pense que ça le travaille plus que tu ne le crois.

Lily était restait pensif un moment, Lévy fut donc surprise de l'entendre à nouveau, c'est un regard étonné qu'elle posa sur lui, mais le petit chat se contenta de lui sourire puis de repartir, il devait annoncer à son maître qu'un concours inter dragon aurait lieux. Quand il arriva Gajeel n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit ou l'Exeed l'avait laissé, c'était bien la preuve qu'il réfléchissait intenssement, ça et aussi le fait qu'il fut surpris de voir son chat arrivé, il ne l'avait ni entendu ni sentie.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Gajeel.

L'intéressait se redressa et haussa un sourcil interrogatif, laissant son chat poursuivre.

-Mais avant, je veux une réponse. Pourquoi avoir fuit Lévy quand vous étiez à l'hôtel ?

-Par ce qu'en plus elle ta raconté ?

Et voilà de nouveau Gajeel était de mauvaise humeur, mais l'Exeed ne se démonta pas, il expliqua calmement.

-Ca la fait souffrir tu sais, alors si tu ne veux pas d'elle dit le lui clairement.

Le dragon d'acier resta silencieux quelques minutes, serrant et desserrant les poings, finalement il répondit dans un soupir en se rallongeant.

-J'en sais rien, elle est bizarre…

Comment expliquer à cette grosse brute ? C'est lui qui était bizarre, Lévy n'avait fait qu'exprimaient ses sentiments, et de la manière la plus claire que se soit, mais Lily lui qui connaissait bien le personnage savait bien au fond ce qui tracassé le plus son compagnon.

-Tu as tort de te méfiait autant.

-Bon et c'était quoi cette bonne nouvelle ?

-Le maître va organiser dans quelques mois un concours inter dragons slayers.

Toutes pensées négative envolait d'un coup Gajeel se redressa avec un sourire carnassier, enfin il allait pouvoir montrer à tous qui étaient le plus puissant des dragons slayers, mais il déchanta bien vite quand son chat reprit.

-Il va te falloir un coéquipier, mais ne compte pas sur moi.

-Quoi ! Pas moyen de refaire équipe avec l'autre tête brûlée.

-Non plus, il devra s'agir d'un mage « ordinaire » et vu ton sale caractère je ne connais qu'une personne capable de te supporter sans te mettre sur la touche.

Inutile de préciser de qui il s'agissait, alors Gajeel râla, elle allait le gêner plus qu'autre chose, en plus elle était tellement petite qu'il ne la verrait pas, et puis franchement son niveau était loin du siens.

-Sa me rappelle ce qui s'est passé sur Edolas, pas toi ? Dit Phanter Lily pensif.

Mais non, Gajeel ne voyais pas le rapport, elle n'y était même pas la crevette, enfin si, mais sous forme de Lacrima. Le chat expliqua donc à son maître – par ce que oui il avait lut le compte rendu- que le jour ou Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel avaient affronté Faust dans son dragon mécanique, la petite mage de l'air avait usé de sa magie de soutient, elle n'était pas faites pour les combats à proprement parler, mais son aide pouvait s'avérer précieuse, par conséquent, Lévy avec sa magie des mots devrait pouvoir aussi crée des sort de soutien, le combat rapproché n'étant pas sa spécialité.

-Mouais, pas con. Reconnu Gajeel de mauvaise grâce.

-Ta plus qu'a lui demandé maintenant. Moi je retourne à la maison.

Gajeel décida de faire de même, il commençait à avoir faim et détester ça, le reste il verrait demain.

Lévy était également rentré chez elle, plutôt contente, le maître avait accepté sans hésiter son idée de concours inter dragon slayers, une très bonne nouvelle, Reiji serrait contant, elle lui avait envoyé un message en langue ancienne pour lui annoncer son succès, mais le problème le plus important n'était toujours pas résolu. Assisse sur son canapé elle regardait attentivement un objet ressemblant à un bracelet, avec un soupir elle le rangea dans son sac. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant d'en arriver à ce point.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla de bonne humeur et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la guilde, à peine les portes franchies ses deux coéquipiers lui tombèrent dessus, elle avait disparu depuis une semaine et ils étaient morts d'inquiétude, ils n'avaient pas put venir hier à la guilde, mais aujourd'hui ils promettaient déjà de ne plus la lâcher.

La petite mage laissa un discret soupir sortir de ses lèvres et les salua tout sourire, elle partit s'installer avec eux à une table et la barmaid s'empressa de venir prendre leur commande, ou plutôt des informations.

-Bonjour Lévy, comment c'est passé ta mission.

Mais le regard de Mirajane était plein de sous-entendu, la mission elle savait déjà ce qu'il en était, seulement Lévy lui avait promis quelques explication, et ce n'était pas la présence de Jet et Droy qui allait l'arrêter.

-Alors raconte s'impatienta Mirajane.

Lévy devient rouge, et paniqua, elle ne pensait plus à la barmaid, qu'allait-elle lui racontait ? Elle se leva et tenta de s'éclipser en prétextant une envie pressante faute de mieux. Mais la démone ne s'y laissa pas prendre, elle suivit donc la petite mage des mots jusqu'au toilettes. Coincé Lévy dégluti péniblement quand une idée idiote lui vient. Elle baissa la tête et laissa son sourire se fanée.

-Je…J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler Mira, ça c'est mal fini entre nous.

-Oh Lévy….

Et la barmaid fondit en larme, par ce que oui elle était avide de ragot mais n'aimait pas voir ses amis souffrir, mais si elle voulait l'aidée elle devait en savoir plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Mira sil te plait.

-Courage Lévy, après promis je règle son compte a cet imbécile de dragon.

STOP, quel dragon ? Lévy releva son visage vers la mage et la poussa légèrement pour lui faire face, pas sur elle demanda.

-Mais de qui tu parle Mira ?

-De Gajeel, évidemment, tu crois sérieusement que je t'aie cru quand tu mas dit avoir un autre homme dans ta vie ?

Alors là, la petite mage des mots était dans une situation bien compliqué, elle avait horreur de se retrouver dans de telle situation ou elle ne pouvait pas analyser tranquillement la situation, aussi bafouilla tel rouge.

-Nan, Mira, Gajeel, il…Rien… Ma faute…Enfin…Je….Imprévu….L'hôtel…

Alors que la barmaid ouvrait de grands yeux brillant tandis que son cerveau sauté à toute sorte de conclusion plus audacieuse les unes que les autres Lévy se reprit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mira, il ne sait rien passer entre Gajeel et moi.

Pourtant sa voix avait une tristesse qu'elle n'avait put cacher, dévoilant ses regrets et mensonges.

-Lévy, raconte-moi, sa te ferra du bien.

Mais la petite mage des mots ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner une fois de plus dans ce genre de discutions, hélas Mira savait très bien tirer les vers du nez aux gens.

-Je suis sur du contraire.

Bien évidemment Lévy rougit repensant à la scène, et fini par avouer à la barmaid avoir embrassé le dragon slayers, ainsi que le départ précipiter de ce dernier.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour digérer Lévy, mais je suis sur qu'il reviendra vers toi de lui-même.


	11. Chapter 11 l'entrainement commencent

**Chapitre 11 l'entraînement commence.**

Lévy avait passé sa journée à la guilde plongée dans un livre, heureuse de retrouver un semblant de calme, vers la fin de l'après midi une affiche fut placardée à côté du panneau des missions, la mage des mots laissa la foule aller aux nouvelles et quand le calme revient elle y alla à son tour.

Annonce :

Règlement du concours inter dragon slayers.

Chaque participant dragon slayers devra avoir un coéquipier mage autre qu'un autre dragon slayers.

-Les participants s'affronteront au tour à tour dans l'arène du parc de Magnolia monté pour l'occasion.

L'inscription doit se faire auprès de Mirajane avant la fin de la semaine.

Tous les dragons slayers se doivent de participer.

-Les Exeed ne pourront participer.

-Les membres d'une même équipe peuvent appartenir à une guilde différente.

-Les épreuves éliminatoires se feront contre les mages de rang S appartenant à une guilde autre que celle du mage combattant..

Le jury serra composé des mages de différentes guilde.

Tous les autres mages participeront au bon déroulement des épreuves, et à son organisation.

Fin annonce.

Lévy sourit amusé, il était malin le Makarov, un bon moyen de jauger les capacités de chacun des participants. Elle tenta d'imaginer les équipe qui allait se former, Natsu demanderait sûrement à Lucy d'être sa coéquipière, après tout depuis le temps qu'il faisait équipe c'était logique de pensé qu'il serrait allié ce coup ci encore.

Luxus lui choisirait sûrement un des membres du Raijinshu, Wendy… plus difficile elle s'entendait bien avec beaucoup de monde, et aurait besoin de l'accord de Carla qui avait tendance à se prendre pour sa mère. Quant à Gajeel ? Sûrement un allié fort, mais qui ? Non elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer demander à qui que se soit hormis son chat, et ce dernier ne pourrait pas participer.

-Tsss, comme si j'avais besoin d'un allié pour ça.

Lévy sursauta et se retourna violemment, Gajeel se tenait derrière elle les yeux rivés sur l'annonce, visiblement il était en colère. La petite mage des mots eut un léger sourire et reporta-t-elle aussi son regard sur l'affiche.

-Alors qui serra ton partenaire Gajeel ?

Le dragon d'acier resta silencieux avant de répondre par une autre question.

-Ta magie, elle peut aussi servir de soutien ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-T'a pas intérêt à me décevoir crevette.

Lévy écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, le mage la fixait, le regard froid et déterminer, timidement elle baissa les yeux.

-Tu te trompe de partenaire, je suis loin d'avoir le niveau.

-T'a deux mois pour être au point, alors on commence maintenant.

La petite mage le regarda étonné, pourquoi lui demandait-il à elle d'être sa partenaire ? C'était absurde, elle le reconnaissait elle-même, elle n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire pour l'aider. Mais sa proposition l'arrangeait, elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, alors avec un grand sourire elle le suivit jusqu'au comptoir ou se tenait la barmaid, celle-ci nota les indications donner avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, mais pour une fois en silence. Une fois fait tous deux sortirent de la guilde. Sur le chemin Lévy se demanda ou il voulait aller, il avait prit la direction de Fairy hill.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il s'arrêta devant les grilles du dortoir que Lévy osa le questionnait.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait-la ?

Gajeel leva les yeux aux ciels mais consentis à répondre avec une lourde couche de reproche dans la voix.

-T'a pas l'intention de t'entraînait dans cette tenue quand même ?

D'abord interloqué Lévy fini par acquiescer et fila dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans son armoire. Bah si elle avait eu l'intention de rester en robe, cela ne lui avait jamais pausé de problème jusqu'à présent, mais elle le savait il valait mieux la joué fine avec son nouveau partenaire si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Choisir sa tenue s'avéra quand même compliqué, pas question de ressembler à un sac non plus, seulement les shorts étaient à proscrire, elle risquait de finir au tapis et il valait mieux une tenue qui la protége au maximum. Nouveau problème, le seul pantalon un peu long qu'elle avait était blanc, pas question de le ruiné. Avec un soupir elle se rabattis sur un short en jean et un léger débardeur se promettant d'aller acheter des vêtements plus adéquats dés qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle s'habilla en hâte et se coiffa en un chignions qui ne la générait pas pour son entraînement. Elle se dévisagea une dernière fois dans la glace et soupira avant de rejoindre le dragon slayers. Celui-ci faisait les cents pas devant la grille visiblement impatient, elle ne put que remarquer son regard réprobateur mais il ne dit rien se contentant de s'éloigner vers la forêt plus au sud.

Lévy fut surprise de constater que l'endroit ou il l'avait amené avait un certain charme, un petit lac avait émergé aux milieux d'une clairière, entouré d'herbe basse, mais elle ne put pas observer le paysage à souhait tout son soul. Sur sa droite Lily attendait, ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fixe, sans préambule il reprit sa forme de géant et se mit en position de combat.

-C'est simple Lévy, Gajeel et moi allons combattre et toi tu te débrouille pour le soutenir avec ta magie.

Voila qui risquait d'être facile ironisa Lévy dans sa tête, mais son cerveau lui déjà en pleine ébullition lui proposer déjà quelques sorts pouvant s'avérer utiles. Le combat commença et la mage des mots s'interdit de se focaliser sur le dragon slayers devant elle, le voir en plein combat était un vrai spectacle. Elle lança un premier sort dans sa direction. « Shield » le bouclier, le mot fonctionna, mais pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait souhaitée.

Le but de sa manœuvre avait été initialement d'empêcher Lily de pouvoir frapper son adversaire, hors, la ce fut Gajeel qui en fit les frais en tapant en plein dans le mot qui produit un craquement sonore, ce qui arrêta le combat instantanément.

-Putain Lévy t'est sensée être de mon coté bordel.

Rouge de honte la petite mage baissa les yeux, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile toi, j'aimerai bien t'y voir.

Menacent, le dragon slayers s'avança vers sa coéquipière en la regardant de haut, les pupilles écarlate brillante de colère. Ce qui mis la mage un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il la toisa ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de lui tourner le dos et d'annoncer d'un ton bourru.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toujours moi qui dois venir à ton secours et pas l'inverse, alors concentre-toi.

Lévy retient un hoquet tandis que son cœur se déchirait, c'était donc ca qu'il pensait d'elle ? Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il en avait mare de la protéger ? Alors pourquoi avoir fait équipe avec elle ? Ca ne tenait pas la route. Le combat avait repris mais la petite mage ne se sentait pas la force de refaire une bêtise, alors elle resta planté sur place à les observer. Bien évidemment ça ne plus pas à Gajeel. Pourtant c'est le petit Exeed qui mit un terme à leur entraînement et vint voir Lévy sous sa forme de chaton.

-Ton idée était bonne Lévy, et ça aurait put marcher, tu manque juste d'entraînement et de précision.

Rassuré Lévy reprit courage, Lily avait raison, elle avait juste besoin de temps et de travail, la journée se termina sous les insultes de son partenaire et les encouragements de Lily, sa technique n'était pas au point certes mais elle avait put étudier la façon dont Gajeel se battait et se déplacer. Quand ce dernier consenti enfin à la laisser rentré elle se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de manger avant de se saisir de quelques-uns de ses livres, d'un cahier vierge et d'une plume.

Il était trop tard pour partir à la recherche d'une tenue adaptée, mais elle avait plus important à faire, trouver le moyen idéal d'aidée son partenaire sans le gêner. épuisé elle finit par s'endormir la tête sur ses notes sans avoir vu l'heure défilée.

Le lendemain matin le dragon slayers faisait les cent pas devant le dortoir des filles, depuis déjà deux heures il tournait en rond et commençais vraiment à s'impatienter, Lily lui dégustait un bon Kiwi plus enclin à la patience.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou bordel ? Ragea une nouvelle fois le mage.

Avec un soupir lasse l'Exeed se leva et pénétra dans le dortoir, au détour d'un couloir il croisa une Erza encore dans les vapes qui le salua à peine. Bien sur les hommes était interdit ici, mais pas les chats, quoique certaine fille aurait préféré à cause d'Happy, le petit chat bleu lorsqu'il venait ne se gênait pas pour rentrer dans les chambres sous prétexte qu'il n'était qn'un chat, son plus grand jeu était de hurler à travers la guilde quelles filles portait quoi pour dormir. Ce qui était très mal vu bien que le chaton ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi.

Une fois devant la porte de Lévy Lily frappa et attendit qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne retente sa chance. Au bout de dix minutes il finit par ouvrir la porte tout de même inquiet, chose étrange la chambre était ouverte, mais très vite il en comprit la raison, Lévy était endormir sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur sa table. Il la secoua doucement et elle émergea difficilement.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Désolé de te réveillé mais ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend et Gajeel commence à être intenable.

Sur le coup Lévy ne comprit pas grand chose, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau tilt, elle se leva précipitamment, s'habilla et déboula dans les escaliers comme une furie, percutant une Erza toujours ensommeillé.

-Oh Lévy moins fort ; ralla cette dernière. Sa va pas de faire un tel bazar à Sept heures du matin ?

Là, Lévy pilla, sept heures du matin ? Elle s'excusa auprès de la mage chevalier et sortie plus calmement bien qu'en colère, quand Gajeel la vit il s'apprêter à lui hurler dessus mais n'en eut pas le temps, elle le devança.

-Sept heures du mat et tu fais un scandale ! Sa va pas non t'est malade ?

Le dragon slayers n'apprécia pas du tout de ce faire enguirlander comme ça, une dispute éclata donc ou chacun défendait sa position, Lévy en maintenant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever, et lui qu'elle n'était une feignante et qu'il n'était pas étonnement qu'elle soit si faible et si petite à force de dormir autant.

-Bon, concéda-elle, maintenant que je suis réveillé autant y aller.

Ce matin là l'entraînement fut tout autre, Gajeel s'entraînait seul dans son coin, exécutant une sorte de danse bizarre, tandis que Lévy et Lily travaillaient sur les sorts de cette dernière, la petite mage lui montrait différente combinaisons qu'elle avait mit au point durant la nuit et les essayer, le chat lui les étudiés avec intérêt, testant leur efficacité. Très peu de parole furent échanger quand il décidèrent de s'arrêter vers midi pour manger, uniquement entre la mage et l'Exeed qui discutait des sorts de cette première, indifférent aux bruits de métal brisait et des grognements du dragon slayers qui leur tournait le dos.

L'après midi fut presque similaire, presque par ce que Lévy devait s'entraîner à envoyer ses sort sur le dragon d'acier avant que celui ci soit touché par l'Exeed, et même si ce dernier faisait des mouvements long et ralenti la petite mage avait toutes les peines du monde à rester synchroniser. Les jours défilèrent dans cette étrange routine qui s'installait, parfois Lévy se contentait d'observer son compagnon l'analysant, reportant le tout sur des feuilles, et le soir grâce à ses notes elle tentait de mettre aux points encore de nouvelles techniques.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine Gajeel accepta de lui laissait une journée de repos, depuis le début elle n'avait pas put partir à la recherche d'habits plus pratique, c'est donc avec son amie Lucy qu'elle décida de faire son shopping. La mage des esprits lui raconta l'effervescence qu'il y avait à la guilde, elle lui annonça également qu'elle participerait aux côté de Natsu, et que pour son plus grand malheur c'était Erza qui avait décidé de les entraîner. Ce qui fit rire Lévy, un entraînement avec Gajeel n'était pas de tout repos, mais la mage chevalier semblait pire.

Lévy put grâce à son amie se trouvait de nouvelle tenue, c'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la matinée passa. A présent habitué à se lever tôt à cause du dragon slayers qui lui donnait rendez-vous à sept heure tous les matins -Lévy avait refusé de venir plus tôt et le dragon s'y était plier de mauvaises grâce- la mage préféra rentrer chez elle pour profiter d'une bonne douche et de se reposer avec un bon bouquin. Bizarrement son esprit ne penser plus trop à sa mission secondaire, peu être par ce qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Gajeel, et qu'il reconnaissait, à sa manière, qu'elle pouvait être utile.

En début d'après midi Lévy eut envie de sortir prendre l'air, elle se saisit de ses notes, d'un bouquin à l'eau de rose qu'elle mis dans son sac et partie en direction de la forêt ou elle s'entraînait. En arrivant elle n'entendit aucuns bruits et sentit son cœur se serrait, à croire qu'elle avait espéré en venant là que le mage d'acier y serrait. Avec un soupir elle posa ses affaires et observa le paysage.

Cette endroit donnait l'impression d'être hors du temps, la nature gardienne de ce lieux aux milles couleurs dansait inlassablement grâce aux vents qui par sa volonté donné vie à la végétation, Lévy ferma les yeux et respira profondément, se laissant enivré par l'endroit. Puis comme si c'était tout à fait normal elle se déshabilla gardant seulement ses sous-vêtement et entra dans le lac. L'eau fraîche lui procura un frisson, mais elle avança encore jusqu'à ne plus sentir le sol sablonneux sous ses pieds.

Quelques brasse puis elle partit à la découverte de la vie sous-marine, créant grâce à sa magie une bulle d'air autour de sa tête, en un sens elle remerciait Azuka pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait failli se noyer, son esprit avait donc cherché à mettre un point une parade si ça devait se reproduire, bien que ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite.

Il la voyait là, le bas du corps dans l'eau, le soleil parsemant sa peau découverte de douces couleurs orangés, elle semblait paisible, ses doigts fins tracé timidement sur l'onde de douce caresse. Son esprit s'enflamma à cette vue, cette manière si douce qu'elle avait d'effleurer la surface firent resurgir des tas de sentiments, il avait envie d'aller la rejoindre, mais ne put s'y résoudre, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir franchir le pas, d'accorder sa confiance, en lui persisté l'image de la manipulation, moins forte depuis plusieurs jours, mais toujours présente des qu'il posait un peu trop longtemps ses iris sur son petit corps.

Malgré tout il avait fini par se l'avouer à lui-même, il la désirait, cette pensé ne l'enchanter pas, mais il avait était mis devant le fait accompli et n'avait put s'en défaire, elle l'attirait, tout son corps ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, la sentir, la toucher, pire la possédé. Mais son esprit lui-même si il avait fini forcé par reconnaître la dure réalité ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant. Toute rose avait des épines et les choses étant ce qu'elle était ne pourrait jamais être simple. C'était exclu.

Un doux murmure parvint à ses oreilles, elle chantait, il ne voyait plus ses mains mais devinait qu'elle les avait posés sur sa poitrine vu l'inclinaison de ses bras. Aucune réelle paroles ne sortaient de ses lèvres, justes des murmures. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, et les yeux rivés sur son dos il dut lutter contre lui-même, car si il s'écoutait il sortirait de sa cachette pour la rejoindre, pour assouvir enfin ses désirs. Tant bien que mal il parvint à résister à l'envie, essentiellement grâce au fait qu'il l'insultait mentalement pour se trouver dans cette tenue. Mais les choses prirent une toute autre tournure quand elle effectua un quart de tour, puis quelques pas, finalement sous ses yeux ébahi elle se mit à danser, s'entourant d'onde.

Ses pas étaient gracieux, léger, à croire que l'eau qui l'entourait n'entraver pas ses mouvements. Son cerveau à lui commença à défaillir, les doutes, la colère, les questions, tout commençait à s'enfoncer dans un cocon, seul le désir persister, s'intensifia à mesure des pas qui la rapprochait ou l'éloigner de lui. Plus le temps glissé, plus il sentait qu'il allait craquer, pourtant il n'avait pas envie de partir, se prétextant qu'elle pourrait avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un d'autre venait alors qu'elle portait cette tenue plus que légère. Mais personne ne venait ici, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

Encore quelques mouvements, son corps se dévoilant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du centre, la vue, plus qu'appréciable le déstabilisa un peu plus, ramenant d'autres souvenir, des sensations qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, d'enfermer à jamais, mais elles avaient refais surface, dans le pire moment. Se forcent à fermer les yeux il prit le temps de respirer, de se calmer. Il allait y aller, il le savait, la tentation était trop grande, et ce coup ci il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait pas la force de repartir.

Il devait se calmer avant tout, se recomposer un mental, ne pas laisser l'instinct prendre totalement le dessus, le canaliser pour mieux le contrôler, ce ne fut pas facile, il lui fallut dix bonne minutes, alors seulement quand il s'en sentit prés il s'avança vers elle, à pas lent, mesurer, il laissa son manteau glissé sur le sol sans bruit, un instant juste avant que ses pieds nu ne franchisse la limite entre la terre et l'eau il s'arrêta et la regarda encore, le vent léger faisait onduler ses cheveux bleue, et son parfum vint emplir ses narines. Cela l'apaisas sans savoir pourquoi, alors il franchit le pas.


	12. Chapter 12 Confessions intimes

_ (Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, il m'as fallu pas mal de temps pour finaliser ce chapitre, je doit avouer que j'aime assez la première partie même si on ne rentre pas dans la tête des personnages, mais c'est fait exprès. Bref je vous annonce que les prochains chapitres ne sortiront à présent que toute les semaines normalement le lundi. Pourquoi? Pour que j'ai plus de temps pour les écrites et les perfectionner, je remercie aussi "Pacifique" que j'ai connu sur un autre site mais qui m'as grandement aider à améliorer cette fic. Même si la pauvre n'as pas du tout était emballé par l'idée de voir une Lévy "méchante". Si vous chercher de bonne fic sur le Gale elle en à deux que je vous conseille fortement, envoyer moi un mp si vous voulez les liens. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'attend toujours vos critique avec impatience) _

**Chapitre 12 : Confessions intimes.**

Lévy avait enfin repris son souffle, cette petite danse lui avait fait du bien, l'avait amusé, éloigné des problèmes, de sa manie de réfléchir constamment, elle se sentait plus sereine, détendu. Un nuage passa devant ses yeux clos, de même qu'un léger cliquetis résonna, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait reconnu le propriétaire, comment ? Une intuition, ou peut être le fait qu'il ne fasse presque pas de bruit quand il se déplaçait, ça et aussi en finissant par ouvrir les yeux, l'ombre dessiné sur l'onde lui correspondait parfaitement.

Un instant elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait la, mais finalement elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait, il était là, derrière elle, ne faisant aucun bruit, l'observant. Avec un sourire elle recula légèrement réduisant la distance entre eux, le mouvement de l'eau lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé, alors elle fit un autre pas à reculons, l'eau s'agita un peu plus, lui aussi avait reculé. Elle s'avança d'un demi pas et attendit.

Le silence ne la gênait pas tant que ça, elle qui aimait le calme, et celui qui régnait ici était à l'image de l'endroit, reposant, magique. Lentement avec des gestes calculés elle refit un pas en arrière et ce coup ci il ne broncha pas. Son sourire s'élargie, elle devait être patiente, lui laissait le temps, c'était nouveau pour lui elle s'en doutait, à vouloir aller trop vite elle risquait de l'éloigner encore plus, l'attente repris.

Le jeune homme hésitait encore, pas sur ce qu'il voulait non, ça il n'était plus vraiment à même d'y penser, plutôt sur la conduite à tenir, les gestes à avoir, ce n'était pas naturel pour lui, heureusement elle lui laissait le temps, attendant patiemment qu'il face le prochain mouvements, mais lequel ? Il esquissa un léger pas en avant hésitant mais presque aussitôt repris sa position initiale. Il la vit reculer d'un demi pas, sûrement dans le but de l'encourager, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il soupira et se retourna fâché contre lui-même.

Quelques seconde passèrent et elle franchi la distance qu'ils leurs manquaient en reculant encore, leurs dos se touchèrent, les électrisants, mais aucun des deux ne se dégagea, l'instant se prolongea, la mage sourirait de plus en plus, se félicitant de sa patience, elle en était sur elle allait y arriver. Alors avec une conviction nouvelle, plus sûr elle, elle pivota.

Il se tendis en sentant qu'elle bougeait, son dos à elle ne le touchait plus, pourtant deux petits points chaud étaient encore en contact avec le sien. Tendus il attendit la suite retenant sa respiration. Ses mains à elle glissèrent lentement vers sa nuque tandis que la surface les liants augmentaient.

Lévy posa sa joue contre le dos nu de Gajeel avec un léger soupir de bien être, puis elle laissa ses mains rejoindre la proximité de sa propre tête avant de laisser à nouveau le temps coulé. Mais il ne lui échappait pas, elle le savait, au contraire, c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour s'habituer. Elle ne pensait à rien, ne réfléchissait pas, seul son instinct la guidé dans la marche à suivre.

Gajeel recommença à respirer lentement, il devait bien admettre que ce contact était plus qu'agréable, étrangement il se sentait calme, plus qu'avant de la rejoindre, de même il trouvait absurde les doutes qu'il avait eut, elle l'aimait, ça il n'en doutait pas, il avait fini par l'accepter bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher les sentiments de la jeune fille. Mais la certitude qu'il avait eut au sujet de cette histoire de manipulation lui paraissait absurde à présent, alors pour se prouver que la tout de suite il avait raison, il lui posa la question.

-Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ?

Le silence se fit pesant tandis qu'elle cherchait la phrase approprié, mais quand elle l'eu trouvé elle n'eu aucune hésitation, son cœur ne s'emballa pas, et il savait qu'elle disait la vérité même si cette dernière était surprenante.

-Rien et pleins de choses en même temps. J'aimerais que tu partage mes sentiments, mais je ne veut pas t'y forçait. Je voudrai m'offrir à toi sans que la réciproque te fasse peur. J'ai besoin de toi, mais j'ai peur de te perdre en te l'avouant. Alors je n'attend que ce que toi tu voudras bien me donner.

Gajeel resta silencieux, retournant ses paroles dans sa tête, que répondre à ça ? Rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, alors il se tue, et le temps continua de s'écouler indifférent à leurs petites vie, comme toujours ce fut Lévy qui brisa le silence, plus par ce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que le soir était déjà bien entamait.

-J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Gajeel lâcha un soupir, de soulagement ou de frustration, Lévy ne savait pas, elle attendit encore quelques minutes, pas presser de devoir rompre le contact, mais lui le fit, sans un mot il récupéra son manteau et l'enfila de même que ses chaussures. La petite mage le suivit tout aussi silencieuse et s'habilla, seulement après le dragon slayers se retourna pour plonger ses iris rubis dans celle chocolat de la mage, elle rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant la suite.

Bien évidemment elle fut déçus de constater qu'encore une fois elle aller devoir prendre les devants, alors elle sourit et vint se coller contre son torse. Une fois de plus il se raidit, mais ne bougea pas, quelques seconde s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne lâche un nouveau soupir, dans un geste maladroit il posa sa grande mains sur les cheveux de la petite mage et les lui ébouriffa, sa façons à lui de lui faire un câlin, de lui signifiait qu'il ne la repoussait pas. Le sourire de Lévy s'élargie encore plus alors qu'il laissait sa main retombé le long de son corps.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Lentement elle recula avant de lui faire apparaître de quoi manger, le mot « iron », un peu petit songea le mage d'acier, néanmoins il ne se fit pas prier pour l'engloutir avant de lui lancer une pique.

-Tu veut m'affamer ou quoi ?

Lévy ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant son air boudeur, il lui fallu quelques instant pour se calmer et répliquer.

-Non, juste te tenter.

-Tsss, déjà fait, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter un peu plus fort. Bon on y va ?

Septique Lévy plissa les yeux pas sur d'avoir bien comprit sa première phrase, mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et toujours avec le sourire elle prit la direction de la ville. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant sous la directive de Gajeel, le lieux avait un charme ancien, battit de bois, il donnait plus l'impression au premier abord d'un petit chalet familial que d'un lieu de restauration, plutôt petit, des tables ronde bien espacés ou était déjà disposé des verres et couverts, la décoration était très simple quelques peinture représentant des paysages de montagnes du pays mais rien de plus. Le mage d'acier prit place à une table dans le fond de la salle se placent dos au mur, Lévy elle s'assit face à lui observant les tableaux alentours.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme avant qu'une serveuse en tenue légère, mini robe et petit débardeur ne leur amène la carte ainsi qu'une petite coupe remplis de gâteau apéritifs, Lévy la remercia vu que son partenaire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire, ce qui ne la surprit pas et se plongea dans le menu. La première partie de celui-ci ressemblait à n'importe quel carte, banale, du choix mais sans trop. Lévy découvrit en tournant la page que le restaurant possédé une carte spécialité maison, curieuse elle la lue et comprit bien vite pourquoi son partenaire l'avait emmener ici.

Les spécialités n'étaient autre que des « éléments » tel que le feu, le fer, l'eau, ou encore plus surprenant, de la foudre, de l'air, accompagné par diverses sauces à choisir plus bas. Le propriétaire des lieux devait être bien renseigné sur l'existence des dragons slayers pour posséder un choix pareils, mais la petite mage malgré son sourire grandissant préféra se taire, inutile de vexer le dragon slayers pour si peu.

Le repas passa tranquillement, dans le calme et sans vraiment une réel discutions, ce qui ne sembla pas les gêner, ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'établissement pour marcher sans but dans la ville. Tout aurait put être parfait si un trouble fêtes n'avait pas fait son entrée.

Il ne fallut à Gajeel que quelques seconde pour le reconnaître, un peu plus à Lévy qui ne pouvait se fier à son odorat, mais quand les rayons lunaire éclairèrent le visage de l'inconnu elle hoqueta en portant une main à sa bouche. Azuka. Pourquoi était-il la ? Reiji aurait-il prévu un changement de programme ? Mais pourquoi cet idiot n'avait pas attendu qu'elle soit seule ? Ou alors il était venu pour s'assurer qu'elle ne trahissait pas Reiji ? Pourquoi le ferait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il savait quel liens les unissait. Elle n'eu pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions que déjà son partenaire était en position de combat, prés à en découdre.

Un délicieux frissons, le sang en ébullition, un rictus, une bonne fin de soirée, enfin il allait pouvoir se défouler sérieusement, d'autant plus qu'il avait une revanche à prendre sur ce type dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Une seule question vint dans l'esprit concentré du mage : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Loin d'être du style à parler pour rien Gajeel garda le silence, attentif au moindre fait et gestes de son adversaire, mais celui ci restait droit, impassible, étrangement il fixait Lévy, ce fut cette dernière qui engagea la conversation.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix tremblait, elle était mal à l'aise, semblait apeuré, pourtant elle avança d'un pas se mettant au même niveau que son partenaire qui grogna. Azuka eut un sourire tordu avant de répondre.

-Juste remplir ma mission.

Lévy vit son partenaire sauté d'un coup sans comprendre tandis que le sourire de leur ennemi s'élargissait. Son cerveau se mit à carburer à cent à l'heure tandis que le mage d'acier se lançait à l'assaut. Le pouvoir d'Azuka, qu'elle en était sa nature ? Le vent ? Non, Lévy l'avait clairement vu faire apparaître la chaîne et le boulet avant qu'il ne la balance dans le lac. En toute logique il devait pouvoir faire apparaître des objets, elle en eut confirmation en voyant le poing du dragon slayers s'arrêtait à quelques centimètre du visage de l'homme masqué, mais sa n'expliqua pas pourquoi son coéquipier se trouva projeter quelques seconde plus tard au sol alors que l'autre avait reculé.

Non là Lévy était perdu, devant ses yeux Gajeel se faisait massacré dés qu'il se relevait et plusieurs sentiments habité la petite mage. L'incompréhension : Pourquoi Azuka s'en prenait à eux ? Sûrement sur ordre de Reiji, mais pour quel raison ? Elle lui avait pourtant confirmait que le tournois aurait bien lieu, alors ça n'avait pas de sens ? Se méfiait-il d'elle ? Possible mais Lévy ne pouvait rien faire, si elle aidé Azuka elle risquait de griller sa couverture, et elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant qu'elle avait presque réussi.

La peur aussi avait une place importante à ce moment la dans son esprit, oui Lévy avait peur, peur, pour elle, elle savait qu'Azuka ne l'appréciait pas et qu'elle risquait de passer un mauvais moment quand il en aurait fini avec les dragons slayers, peur de rester la sans rien faire, si elle aidait l'un ou l'autre elle risquait de passer pour une traîtresse pour celui contre qui elle agirait, alors elle avais encore plus peur, vicieuse sa peur tétanisé ses muscles, empêchait son cerveau de réfléchir convenablement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle fixait le combat ou plutôt le massacre devant elle.

Gajeel était content, oui heureux, bien sur il était en train de se faire écraser par ce minus masqué, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, oh non, pas du tout, mais il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, voilà bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, pas depuis les dragons jumeaux. Le type face à lui n'avait pas l'air si fort que ça, la preuve Gajeel sentait ses attaques arrivait et surtout dés qu'il s'approchait un peu trop Azuka reculait laissant une distance de sécurité. Deux fois déjà il avait failli l'avoir avec son poing transformé en pilier. La troisième serrait la bonne, il devait juste être patient.

Oui Gajeel savait faire preuve de patiente, étonnant de sa part quand on savait qu'il s'énervait parfois pour rien, qu'il avait mauvais caractère, non ca ne collait pas au personnage, et pourtant prenant son mal en peine le dragon slayers esquivait les coups, bougeant de moins en moins vite avant de se faire jeter au tapis une nouvelle fois, il se releva péniblement par ce que oui les coups commencé aussi à lui peser, mais pas questions de perdre, il devait rester calme, attendre le moment opportun.

Lévy elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, plus que sa propre peur, elle commençait à se demander si son partenaire n'allait pas réellement y passer, après tout ni Azuka, ni Reiji ne se gênait pour tuer ceux en travers de leurs route, alors elle eu peur, encore plus, peur de ne pas pouvoir mener sa mission à bien, peur d'être la suivante, mais plus que tout pour la première fois elle eut réellement peur de perdre Gajeel.

Pourquoi ? Il n'était rien pour elle, juste un pion, si elle le perdait sa ne mettrait pas fin à sa tache, elle avait à disposition d'autre solution, Reiji lui-même avait peut -être un autre plan, alors pourquoi ses jambes se mirent en marche ? Pourquoi ses lèvres prononcèrent ce mot ? Pourquoi ce même mot se matérialisa devant son destinataire ? Oui elle était amoureuse de Gajeel, elle l'avait comprit, sa comédie s'était retourné contre elle, à force de prétendre un sentiments il était devenue réalité, alors oui elle avait de la peine, oui elle pleurait par ce que l'homme qu'elle aimait risquait de mourir, ce soir ou plus tard, bien trop tôt de toute manière.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre son père, il l'avait élevée, l'avait nourrir, éduquer, il lui avait expliquer pendant des heures preuve à l'appuie que la guilde était mauvaises, de ses yeux elle l'avait constaté, ils détruisait tout, se détruisait parfois entre eux, passait leur temps à se battre, oui mais quelques part elle les apprécier aussi, pourtant elle avait continué à suivre les idéaux de son père, se répétant que ce n'était que comédie, la preuve. Lorsque Gajeel l'avait crucifié à un arbre avec ses deux « collègues » ils avaient fini à l'hôpital, personne n'était resté avec eux, prétextant une vengeance. Quand elle avait disparu pendant sept ans ils avait fait la fêtes dés leur retour de l'île Tenroo, mais personne ne s'était éternisait, à part peut-être Jett et Droy, ils avait avoué au bout d'à peine dix minutes que sans elle et son intellect ils se sentait perdu. Une preuve de plus donc, ils avaient besoin d'elle, de son intelligence, et dans leur équipe de sa force. Alors si les deux plus faible de la guilde se mettait à avouer qu'ils l'aimait juste par ce qu'elle leur était utile, c'était forcement que les autres étaient pires.

Pourtant elle sentait que Gajeel était différent, jamais il ne s'était excusé pour l'avoir malmené, bien sur il l'avait accompagné sur l'île Tenroo dans le but de pouvoir se battre, mais il l'avait aidée, sauvé, pareil pour aller cherché des pièces de l'horloge de l'infini, pourtant Lévy les avaient prévenu qu'il fallait faire plus de recherche, mais non tous s'en moquait, ils étaient égoïstes, seul Gajeel était venu avec elle sans commentaires, pas par ce qu'elle lui était utile, au contraire même, il la rabaissait souvent, mais elle préférer de loin les gens comme lui qui allait au bout de leur pensées. Peut-être qu'a cause de ses réactions elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte ? Au final peut importé. Il était là, presque à elle et cette imbécile d'Azuka avait tout gâché, il compliqué les choses, alors elle devait choisir.

Plus tard il serrait temps de tout expliqué à son père, de lui dire pourquoi elle avait agit comme ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, après tout elle n'avait de compte à rendre qu'a ce dernier, elle avait une mission et ne reculerait pas, son père le lui avait apprit, « pour toucher au but il ne faut pas reculer, il faut avancer avec ses propres forces sans tenir compte de celle des autres » Résolu Lévy se força à souffler un bon coup avant de faire face à Azuka, se mettant entre lui et Gajeel qu'il avait projeter contre un mur avant d'invoquer le mot Fire, qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle sentit un main se posait sur son épaule et la tirée en arrière, mais pas besoin de paniqué, cette poigne appartenait à Gajeel.

Gajeel était furieux, depuis quand la crevette se mettait devant lui, faisant ridiculement mine de le protéger, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout, il était assez fort pour s'en sortir tout seul. D'une main il lui empoigna l'épaule et l'obligea à passer derrière lui, le regard sévère, sans un mot il s'avança de quelques pas. Plus tard il lui dirait sa façons de penser, la il voulait en finir.

Azuka sourit encore plus et se mit en position de combat, visiblement décider lui aussi à terminer tout cela, les choses se passèrent très vite, plusieurs pressions de l'air obligèrent le dragon slayers à pousser Lévy loin de lui pour pouvoir les esquiver tranquillement, et inconsciemment qu'elle ne soit pas blesser, mais cette pensé n'avait pas sa place à ce moment précis, alors elle passa sans retenir son attention.

D'où elle était Lévy bien qu'un peu sonnée ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur à nouveau, Gajeel l'avait poussé violemment certes, mais les pans de tissu déchirait dans son dos lui firent comprendre qu'il l'avait protéger, encore, une larme perla tandis qu'elle regarder les deux adversaires s'affronter, un en restant éloigné de l'autre et usant de sa magie étrange pour le toucher, l'autre en tentant de se rapprocher du premiers pour en finir. Lévy trouvait étrange qu'Azuka garde autant de distance, et ne fasse que reculé alors qu'il pourrait aisément tournée autour du dragons slayers, alors prise d'une sorte d'instinct elle inspecta les alentours pensant trouvé un autre mage caché qui attendrait le bon moment, mais il n'y avait personne, d'ailleurs Gajeel aurait sûrement sentie grâce à son flair une autre présence si il y en avait une.

Son regard se bloqua dans un coin sombre, une toute petite lueur argenté avait attiré ses yeux, lentement elle s'en rapprocha tout en surveillant Azuka du coin de l'œil, plus elle avançais et plus la peur la tiraillé, pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait rien lui arrivé à part de méchant bleu non ? Quoi que, rien n'était moins sûr. La lueur avait à présent une forme plus pointu, petit bout de triangle suivait par un long filament. Une lance, arme qui flottait dans les airs tremblotant légèrement. A ce moment la mage des mots comprit la nature du pouvoir d'Azuka et ce qu'il avait en tête.

A peine le temps de comprendre que déjà l'arme vibrait plus fort, sur le point d'agir, la magie du mage masqué lui permettait donc de faire apparaître des objets et de les manipulé, Lévy ne voyait que ça, et sa expliqué pourquoi il avait fait apparaître quelques semaine plus tôt de quoi la maintenir aux fond de l'eau, comment il pouvait arrêter les attaques de Gajeel à à peine quelques centimètre de lui, mais aussi pourquoi il restait loin de se dernier dés qu'il le pouvait.

L'arme vibra plus fort avant de partir comme une flèche et la petite mage aux cheveux bleu ne put que crié, par ce qu'elle avait comprit ce qui allait se passer, qu'elle voulait le sauver, lui qui l'avait protéger, du moins pour l'instant pensât-elle, alors elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

-Gajeel…..

L'intéressait esquiva une dernière attaque et entendit le crie de Lévy, un cri de panique qui le fit frissonner, certain qu'elle avait un problème il se retourna, et il la sentit. Une pression dans l'air bien plus importante que toutes les autres, il se jeta sur le côté esquivant de peu le projectile qui fini sa course planté dans un bâtiment en béton, il suivit des yeux la trajectoire avant de voir Lévy étalé par terre, une drôle de fiole se renversant sur son ventre tenu par la main ferme d'Azuka qui s'inclina avant de disparaître sur un « Adieu Lévy » Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13 Le poison du passé

_Enfin le 13éme chapitre, je n'est pas grand choses à dire sauf que je cherche un bêta lecteur et corecteur afin de pouvoir améliorer mon français, et rendre cette fiction plus agréable à lire. Je pense qu'à présent nous en somme à la moitié de la fic à peut prés, encore quelques chapitre de détente et on attaquera enfin le combat inter dragons._

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui lise ma fic, qui me laisse des rewies, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer et à m'améliorer. Je suis toujours autant preneuse de vos critiques^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Le poison du passé.**

Gajeel se précipita sur Lévy en grognant, inutile d'essayer de poursuivre cette ennemie, il y avait plus urgent, l'odeur du sang était bien présente ainsi qu'une autre odeur que Gajeel connaissait bien, l'odeur de la fleur de Euphorbes. Une plante toxique pour les humains, malheureusement il n'en savait pas plus, heureusement pour Lévy il savait qui pourrait l'aider, même si la simple idée de demander de l'aide lui hérissé les poils. Hélas, il n'avait pas le temps de cogiter là dessus, la vie de Lévy était en jeu.

Gajeel ressentait beaucoup d'émotion contradictoire, mais qui au final se compléter bien, la colère, contre Lévy qui était blessé, contre lui qui avait failli se faire avoir et ne devait son salut qu'a la petite mage qui l'avait prévenu ; la peur mais s'il n'arrivait pas à la nommer à cause de sa fierté, celle de ne pas pouvoir rester dans la guilde par ce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger Lévy, celle de la perdre aussi alors qu'il commençait à accepter qu'elle se rapproche de lui, ; la souffrance, par ce que si la petite mage ne survivait pas il perdrait à nouveau une personne qui comptait pour lui-même s'il refusait encore de se l'avouer ; l'impatience, par ce qu'avant de l'amener voir une personne capable de l'aider, il devait arrêter l'hémorragie ou au moins la ralentir, et ne pas trop secoué le petit corps pour éviter que le poison ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

Lévy à demi consciente avait mal, très mal, elle avait l'impression que son sang se liquéfier tandis que son cœur ralentissait, elle avait froid, mais elle pouvait sentir que son ventres la brûlé de l'intérieur, comme elle parvenait à sentir un liquide chaud s'écouler de la plaie que l'arme avait ouverte alors qu'elle avait tenté de l'arrêter dans un stupide geste de protection qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle sentit son corps décollé du sol et se força à garder les yeux ouverts, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'aperçut q'un menton tendu ornée de deux percings, rassurée, elle ferma les yeux, il était là, tout irait bien non ? Elle tenta de s'en convaincre.

Quand le dragon slayers arriva devant la grande porte du bâtiment de Fairy Hills il ne perçut pas un seul son, tout le monde devait dormir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de sonner, d'un puissant coup de pieds il fit céder les battant de la porte qui s'écroula dans un bruit de tonnerre, immédiatement il vit les lumière s'allumé et Erza débouler dans son armure des fées, prête à attaqué, encore un peu endormit la mage pointa de son épée le dragon slayers qu'elle avait reconnu et ne prit pas la peine de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Gajeel, je vais t'apprendre à venir perturbé le repos des fées. Tonnât-elle

Oula! Ca allait bardé, visiblement défoncé la porte n'était pas la meilleur des idées, mais le mage d'acier n'avait pas peur, au contraire la réaction de Titania l'avait encore plus énervé.

-Va chercher Wendy au lieu de me faire chier bordel.

Erza le toisa froidement prête à lui monter sa façons de penser quand elle aperçut le corps tremblant de Lévy dans les bras du dragons slayers, en un instant elle revêtit son armure habituelle et monta jusqu'à la chambre de la petite dragons slayers, les questions pouvait attendre.

Impatient Gajeel tapait du pieds par terre, trouvant le temps long, il prit donc la décision de monter à son tour l'escalier qu'avait emprunter Erza et déboucha dans un couloir ou plusieurs porte était ouverte, les habitantes sur le seuil qui le regardait bizarrement dans un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Jubia quand elle le vit se précipita vers lui pour en savoir plus mais il la stoppa en grognant le nom de la dragon slayers de l'air.

Sans au mot elle le conduit devant une chambre alors que celle tant cherché en sortait. En quelques seconde la petite mage évalua les dégâts et invita le mage d'acier à entrer, elle lui demanda de poser le corps à présent endormit sur le lit et fixa Gajeel dans les yeux, pour une fois elle n'était pas impressionner par lui, sûrement par ce qu'elle était trop inquiète pour se soucier de ses état d'âme.

-Cette odeur ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une attaque, elle à était blessé et le type lui à versé de l'Euphorbes dessus ; répondit-il d'un ton acerbe

Wendy ne s'en formalisa pas bien que ça lui est fait un petit pincement au cœur, délicatement elle enleva le bandage provisoire et appuya sur la plaie faisant couler un peu plus le sang, elle pouvait sentir que Gajeel était tendu alors timidement elle expliqua.

-Le problème avec cette plante c'est qu'elle liquéfie le sang si elle remonte jusqu'au cœur, alors il faut laisser saignait pour purger le sang un maximum.

Gajeel grogna se tendant encore plus mais se retient de tout commentaire. Devant la porte de la chambre de la mage plusieurs tête tenté de voir ce qui se passait tout en chuchotant, le mage d'acier n'en pouvait plus de les entendrent dire en bouclent « qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » « C'était Lévy non ? » « Pourquoi elle était avec Gajeel ? . Furieux il alla claquer la porte aux nez des files qui protestèrent sans oser la réouvrir. Cela fit sursauté Wendy qui jeta un coup d'œil à Erza qui elle s'était adossé contre un mur attendant simplement d'en savoir plus, exaspérer par le mage d'acier qui faisait les cents pas elle le mit à la porte sans aucune forme de procès.

L'esprit de Lévy lui l'avait ramené des années en arrière alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui découvrait à peine ses pouvoirs de mage, dans un contexte flou des images, des brides de phrases resurgirent, lorsqu'elle lisait dans sa chambre la nuit cachée sous les couverture avec une lampe lacrima, son « père » lui répétant sans cesse que Fairy tail était une guilde de fourbe et de destructeur, qu'ils étaient tous mauvais même s'ils parvenaient à le cacher aux yeux du monde, ses entraînement épuisant ou son mentor lui apprenait à utiliser sa magie. « Un mot, un pouvoir, en combat les phrase te mèneront à ta perte… . « Ne te fait jamais d'ennemies Lévy, avoir des ennemies c'est risquait de mourir… » « Garde le sourire, cache le plus souvent tes état d'esprit. », « Tu vois dans cette article aussi on parle de cette guilde de fou, ce coup ci ils ont carrément détruit la moitié d'une ville, et sa ce dit mage oeuvrant pour la paix ? »

Puis lui revint le jour de son départ pour la guilde, les paroles de son père étaient encore bien présente à son esprit. « Espionne les pour moi, tu va te mêler à eux, les observer discrètement, deviens l'une des leurs et trouve leurs faiblesse, le moment venu, on pourra enfin débarrassait le monde de la menace qu'il représente. »

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Lévy n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, son corps continuait à la brûler et du fin fond de son esprit elle pouvait s'entendre gémir, des voix flou résonnait autour d'elle, mais elle n'était pas en état de les écouter, de les comprendre, le temps lui échappait, son cœur elle le sentait n'arrivait presque plus à battre, lentement elle sentait son esprit se perdre, ses pensées devenir plus lointaine mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, seule avantage de son état, la douleur semblait disparaître en même temps qu'elle.

Autour du lit de la patiente Wendy s'activait à soigner la petite mage des mots, le sol tachait de sang qui gouttait depuis le lit témoignait de la vie qui s'échappait du corps inconscient, pourtant la dragonne des cieux semblait confiante. Depuis que Gajeel n'était plus là à tourner en rond elle avait put se concentrer et agir plus efficacement, elle avait réussi à purger une grosse partie du sang, Lévy était donc hors de danger, du moins pour l'instant, mais une ombre persistai, où plutôt plusieurs, déjà les compétence de Wendy était limité, elle était bien loin du niveau de sa mère en matière de guérison, la preuve, le corps de Lévy transpirait à grosse goutte et la mage gémissait, le poison bien que stopper était stocker prés du cœur, mais ne pouvait être purger pour l'instant.

Rouvrit une blessure serrait p^rendre le risque de fatigué encore plus le cœur, trop de sang avait déjà fuit comme en témoignait le teint pale de la patiente, alors Wendy impuissante avait plongé sa camarade dans une sorte de « coma » artificielle pour quelques heures, le temps que son corps fabrique suffisamment d'hémoglobines. Le temps aussi d'aller convaincre Polyussica de venir l'aider, ce qui risquait d'être difficile vu le caractère plutôt asociale de la vielle mage. Pourtant Wendy ne doutait pas d'y arriver, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, quelques jours tout au plus si la vielle mage était partie à la recherche d'herbe. Epuisé elle releva les yeux vers Erza pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles.

-C'est grave Erza, je n'ai put que stopper la progression du poison, elle à perdu trop de sang, mais sa va aller, on a du temps devant nous.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je vais aller chercher Polyusica, en attendant Lévy doit se reposer, ne pas forcer, et surtout elle ne doit pas rester seule. Je vais préparer quelques potion pour sa fièvre et ses douleurs. Normalement elle devrait se réveiller au plus tard demain en fin de matinée.

-Très bien, je vais t'accompagner, dés que j'aurais trouvé la personne idéale pour surveiller Lévy.

Tache ardu pour la pauvre Titania, aucune des filles au dortoir ne ferait l'affaire, certaine par ce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu Lévy et ne saurait pas si elle allait mal, par ce que cette dernière essaierait de le cacher absolument, d'autres lui poseraient trop de questions, et certain n'avait pas sa confiance. On frappa à la porte et la mage chevalier partit ouvrir prête à crier quand elle aperçut un petit Exeed tout noir posait sur une épaule large, elle remettrait la questions de Lévy à plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait à faire.

-Tu tombe bien toi, lança-t-elle à l'attention de Gajeel qui les bras croisé regarder la mage des mots le pieds tapant nerveusement le sol. Tu va tout de suite m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Gajeel poussa un énorme soupir, déjà trois fois qu'il recommençait son récit, d'abord avec Jubia qui l'avait forçait en l'enferma dans sa bulle d'eau, surpris il n'avait pas eu le temps de se ^protéger, et coincé il avait donc expliqué ce qui était arrivé, puis avec Lily qui d'un regard et quelques menaces lui avait tiré les mots de la bouche, avec Erza il n'avait même pas l'intention de refusé, pas envie de se faire rouer de coup qu'on lui hurle dessus ou le menace encore, de plus il était pressé d'en finir alors autant tout déballer.

-On s'est fait attaqué par un type qu'on avait déjà vu à crocus avec Lévy, il en à après elle visiblement, lui et moi on s'est battu et il à voulu m'attaquer en traître, la crevette à pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre au milieu, une lance lui à entailler le ventre et l'autre la il lui à versé de l'Euphorbes dessus. Du coup suit venu trouvé Wendy.

Erza sembla réfléchir un moment avant de demander.

-Et qu'est ce que faisait à Crocus toi?

Sous-entendu, je savais que Lévy y était mais toi ? Gajeel grommela un foutue barmaid sans répondre pour autant, heureusement la mage chevalier n'insista pas, surtout par ce qu'il y avait plus urgent. Lily qui officiellement effectuer une petite promenade nocturne –officieusement il avait voulu voir si ses deux coéquipier était ensemble et surtout si son maître n'avait pas encore fait pleurer Lévy- passait dans le coin et avait entendu du grabuge, il était donc entrée dans le bâtiment en voyant la porte défoncé, devinant qui avait fait ça. A présent il voulait des nouvelles de la petite mage et restait avec son partenaire pour lui offrir un peu de soutien même si le dragons slayers n'était pas prés à admettre que la présence de son chat le calmer.

Titania leur expliqua qu'elle et Wendy devaient partir à la recherche de la vielle mage aux cheveux rose et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur Lévy, quand Mirajane arriva. Tous les mages présent se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait la, elle habitait en ville avec son frère et sa sœur, et n'avait donc pas lieu de venir. Titania lui posa donc la questions.

-Oh! Et bien je me promenais tranquillement quand j'ai vu toutes les lumières de Fairy Hills allumé, vu l'heure sa m'as inquiéter.

Oui sa s'était la version officielle de la Satan soul, par qu'en réalité elle se promenait bien, mais beaucoup plus tôt, elle avait vu Lévy et le mage d'acier au restaurant de loin et attendait le moment propice pour venir interroger la mage des mots. Sa sœur avait bien essayé de la raisonné, elle pourrait la cuisiner demain, mais Mira n'arrivait pas à dormir alors n'y tenant plus elle était aller trouver Lévy espérant la trouver en pleine lecture. Oui à deux heure du matin c'était parfaitement normal pour la mage aux cheveux bleu.

Son sourire s'était effacé sitôt arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiments, la porte défoncé et les murmures incessant l'avait inquiéter.

-Si tu veux Erza je la prends chez moi.

-Pas question, elle vient chez moi.

Un gros silence parcouru le couloir, Gajeel venait de parler, très fort et tout les regards étaient rivées sur lui, certain amusé, d'autre surprit. Surprit lui-même de sa réaction et ne voulant pas perdre la face il lança un regard noir aux filles présente dans le couloir en grognant avant de fixer la barmaid.

-Tu va tellement la harceler avec tes questions pourrit qu'elle risque pas de se reposer.

La il marquait un point, les yeux de la barmaid se remplirent de larme, suppliant le mage d'acier de revenir sur ses paroles, il soutient son regard avec une lueur meurtrière pensant enfin se débarrassés de cette mêle tout, malheureusement Mirajane n'avait pas le surnom de Satan soul pour rien. Une aura noir l'entoura, celle qui donnerait même des frissons à un dragon, pour Gajeel se fut le cas, et il dut bien avouer qu'elle pouvait être encore plus terrifiante qu'Erza.

-Gajeel Redfox, si tu fais pleurer Lévy je le saurais, et crois moi j'aurais ta peau.

Une autre aura tout aussi menace s'ajouta à la première, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers une Erza furieuse.

-Et si quand je reviens tu n'as pas passé chaque seconde de ton temps à t'occuper convenablement d'elle je te découperais en morceau.

Une furie ça allait encore pour le courageux dragons, mais deux ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, sa fierté en prit un coup mais il ne protesta pas, pas fou le dragons slayers savait ce qui lui restait à faire, et ça ne lui plaisait qu'a moitié. Wendy vient se mettre devant lui et il crut bien un court instant qu'elle allait rajouter son grain de sel, mais la dragonnes se contenta de sourire en s'inclinant devant lui, voilà qui lui plaisait d'avantage.

-Merci de l'avoir emmène Gajeel, sil te plait prend soin d'elle.

Il marmonna un rapide « de rien » et suivit la petite fille dans sa chambre. Lévy semblait morte, le teint pale, encore taché de sang, sa respiration était très faible mais il savait que si Wendy ne s'en inquiétait pas c'était normal. Dans son dos il pouvait encore sentir la présence de la barmaid et la mage chevalier, la dernière attendant Wendy pour partir et le seconde il ne savait pas et s'en fichait, un pointe de regret le parcourut furtivement, il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, pire c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Devinant le cheminement des pensés de son maître Lily lui tapota l'épaule avant de demander.

-Il faudrait peut être q'une fille la lave avant qu'on parte non ?

En voilà une bonne idée, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire lui, pour plusieurs raison, certaine évidente, d'autre moins. Déjà il s'agissait d'une fille et il avait un minimum de manière, encore si il avait était seul tout les deux perdu quelques parts…. Oui enfin, il l'aurait quand même lavée habillé. Mais il s'agissait en plus de Lévy et refusait que son esprit s'imagine des choses alors que part sa faute elle était plus qu'amoché. Ensuite il était à Fairy Hills, le dortoir des filles, l'une d'elles pouvait très bien le faire, il tourna la tête vers Erza qui lui répondit.

-Pas le temps avec Wendy on doit se dépêcher.

Puis vers Mirajane qui lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu avant de dire.

-Oh! Non, je ne voudrais pas la « harceler » Débrouille toi tout seule.

Mais c'est qu'elle était rancunière en plus, du regard il insista et la barmaid se contenta de lui sourire, un sourire qui lui donna des frisons, pas par ce qu'elle l'intimidait, non bien sur mais par ce qu'il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus. Mais il ne répondit pas se contentant d'aller dans le couloir trouver Jubia, elle, elle l'aiderait.

La mage de l'eau quand elle vit Gajeel arrivait savait très bien ce qu'il lui voulait, elle avait écouté la conversation comme beaucoup d'autre filles, elle fit donc un petit sourire au chasseur de dragon mais attendit tout de même qu'il lui demande. Après tout ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de devoir demandé de l'aide, aux contraires.

-Lévy à besoin de toi. Lâchât-il sans préambule.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi donc Lévy aurait besoin de Jubia alors qu'elle dort ?

Comme ci elle ne le savait pas, dans quelques seconde le dragon slayers risquait de vraiment se mettre en colère, elles étaient toutes en train de se payer sa tête, si sa continuait comme ça tant pis, il rentrerait chez lui et laisserait la mage à la barmaid, après tout qu'est e que sa pouvait lui faire ? L'image de Lévy s'imposa de nouveau à lui, souriante, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Non décidément il ne pouvait pas la laisser avec ses furies. Foutue crevette, non content de devoir la sauver à tout bout de champs –même si ce coup ci il s'était loupé- il devait aussi la protéger de ses amies. Elle le faisait forcément exprès, elle aussi devait bien rire de le mettre dans de tel situation, elle lui paierait, oh oui ! Avec les intérêt en plus.

-Pour la laver Jubia lâcha-il blasé.

-Pourquoi Gajeel peut très bien s'en chargé non ?

Gajeel se figea et se retrouva une nouvelle fois aux centre de l'attention, ce qui ne lui plut absolument pas, ça commençait à bien faire, ne se retenant plus il hurla.

-Mais sa va pas dans ta tête ? T'as de l'eau à la place du cerveau non ?

Et sans laissé le temps à la mage de répondre il l'empoigna par le col et la traînas jusqu'au chevet de Lévy, après quoi il ressortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. D'un regard furieux il fit vidait le couloirs, seul restait les deux mages de rang S et ancienne rivales, Mirajane et Erza, si Titania ne dit rien, le sourire de Mira lui s'agrandi encore plus tandis que ses yeux pétillèrent, elle lâcha un petit « o » tandis que son esprit imaginer mille et une scène romantique entre les deux mages.


End file.
